The Prophecy of Change
by Jessica Capasso
Summary: Dumbledore Ron Ginny Molly bashing, semigood Voldemort, magical Dudley Dursley,Powerful and Political Harry, and more. You've seen it all before but never in the same place...I think. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations

Harry took his trunk into his room and sat on his bed. This summer was going to be bad. The order had threatened his uncle at the train station and that never bodes well. Not to mention that Harry was sinking into a fast depression as a result of Sirius' death. After a few moments there was a knock on the door. Harry looked up confused. Who in this house would knock? Maybe the order changed their mind about leaving him here and came to get him. He cracked the door open to find Dudley standing there looking nervous. "Can I come in?"

"Okay." Harry said opening the door. He decided the best thing to say is nothing at all. Then he couldn't get beat up for saying the wrong thing.

"I just wanted to say sorry for how I've always treated you. Mum and Dad always said that you were a freak and not worth anything and the best thing we could do is try to beat it out of you and stuff. Then when I found out about your world and what you could do they told me it was evil and you could hurt me or kill me and I was afraid of you and thought if I could keep you afraid of me I might be safe. But then that thing last summer really freaked me out. You saved me. Even after everything I've done to you, you had the perfect chance to get revenge, but you didn't. That's when I realized how wrong my parents were about you. If you hadn't known what to do and had your stick thing I'd probably be dead."

"So you came to call a truce or what?"

I didn't really know how to deal with everything and was confused and was having nightmares and anxiety problems so the school sent me to a counselor, and I talked to him about you and me and he says that we have both been abused in different ways and stuff and I was thinking if we could band together we could maybe help each other. I don't know you at all Harry and I'd really like to."

"So friends then?" Harry asked as he stuck out his hand.

Dudley took it and shook. "Friends. I do have to say I thought it would take a lot more than that to get you to forgive me after all the horrible stuff I've done to you over the years."

"Like you said Dud. It's your parents fault. You were just two years old when I got here and they taught you how to treat me. Yeah sure, I wish you would have realized all this before now, but it's still their fault for brainwashing you so completely."

Dudley smiled at Harry and left him to rest after such a long trip. A few minutes after Dudley left Uncle Vernon came into the room. "You ungrateful little freak. Getting your freak friends to threaten me! I'll show you a threat!" He began beating Harry over and over and left just as Harry lost consciousness. Dudley heard his father start to hit Harry and started getting the supplies that he had stocked up on before Harry got home. He went into Harry's room and began to treat his injuries. First he washed off the blood and there were a few wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding so he bandaged them up. He checked for any obviously broken bones and there was nothing for sure though it looked like he at least had bruised ribs and they might actually be broken, but it seemed like Harry wasn't having trouble breathing so at least he wasn't going to die from it. He got out the biggest roll of bandaging and started wrapping Harry's chest. At least his cousin's owl was here so that if it got to be life threatening he could send for help. Dudley realized at this point that no one from his cousin's world would get him out of here unless he was dying. Finally he did the best job he could and left some pain pills and a glass of water on Harry's night table before he eased out of the room and went to bed.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning surprised for a moment that he seemed to be bandaged up. He looked over and saw the pills and water and got confused. Then he remembered his conversation with Dudley yesterday. He must have bandaged him up. Just as that thought crossed his mind his door cracked open and Dudley stuck his head in. "Sorry Harry wasn't sure if you were up yet. I snuck you some food from downstairs. It's not much but it's better than nothing. I'll try to sneak you some cake from my birthday party this afternoon too."

"Thanks Dud. This means a lot to me." Harry said gesturing not only at the food but at his bandaged body.

"It's no problem Harry. I got the supplies when I got home last week. I figured you'd need them like usual. You should probably take off the bandages that aren't hidden by your clothes or Dad will freak out if he sees you." Harry hastily did so and began eating the food that Dudley brought him, which included an apple, a dry pancake, and a few pieces of bacon. "Well I better get going. Mum and Dad want to leave for my birthday party in a few minutes. I'm supposed to be getting ready. Rest up while we're gone.

Later that afternoon Dudley got home and went up to Harry's room to check on him. Harry was sitting at his desk doing what looked to Dudley like homework. He sat down to talk to Harry when all of a sudden two owls started pecking at the window. Dudley opened it like a shot afraid of what would happen if his parents heard. As the owls flew in one came to him and the other went to Harry. Dudley tried shooing the second owl over to Harry as well but it just held out his leg with a letter attached to it. Dudley noticed his name on the envelope. "Who in the world would be writing to me?" he asked as he opened it.

Mr. Dudley Dursley,

I understand that you want nothing to do with the wizarding world since you had your magic bound, but we need you to come to Gringotts bank just this once to transfer your titles and wizengamot seats as you are now 17 years old. If we don't hear from you within three days your inheritances, titles, and seats will go to your next living magical relative, a Mr. Harry Potter.

Griphook

Gringotts Account manager

Harry opened his letter at the same time.

Mr. Harry Potter

We require your presence within the next three days for the will reading of one Sirius Black. Please stop in at your earliest convenience. This letter will become a portkey into the main lobby if you say the activation phrase bloodshed.

Griphook

Gringotts account manager

Dudley dropped his letter in shock. "H-H-Harry?" Harry looked up and Dudley motioned to the letter on the floor. After Harry read the letter he looked back at Dudley in shock. "What do you want to do Dud?"

"Well if my magic is bound I can't use any of that stuff anyway so I might as well just let you have it, but it would be cool to see the wizarding world at least once you know?"

"Well I don't really know much about it, but I'm sure there is some way to get your magic unbound and even if there isn't you should at least be able to use the inheritances. I mean if nothing else you'd be like a squib...that's someone born to magical parents that doesn't have magic themselves...and they still get their inheritances. I think. If you want we can talk to the goblins about it."

"Okay sure. When can we go?"

"My letter is a portkey so we can go now if you want?"

"I have no idea what a portkey is but as long as you say it won't hurt me I'm game."

Harry had Dudley grab the letter with him and activated it.

When Harry and Dudley landed in the lobby of the bank they were greeted by a goblin. When they both handed the letters over the goblin asked if they wanted to stay together or take care of their business separately. Dudley, having no idea what he was doing and frankly a little freaked at the sight of the goblin even though Harry had told him about them decided they would stay together and take care of Harry's stuff first. The goblin led them to the will room first. Harry was required to give a blood sample to prove his identity and then the will reading got underway.

A cloth was pulled off of a portrait of Sirius and Harry gasped. He didn't know Sirius had made one. The portrait looked around the room and when he saw Harry he winked at him. Harry couldn't help but smile. Then the portrait began to speak.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body to hereby make the following bequeaths. My title as Head of the House of Black will be passed on to my godson Harry James Potter along with all of the money, property, vaults, and so on that I own. I know that he cannot receive the title until he is a legal adult, but I, as the legal guardian of Harry James Potter, hereby emancipate him. Good luck in life pup."

Harry wanted to carry on a longer conversation with Sirius but the goblin told him that the portrait was his as well so he could talk to him anytime and they had a lot of other business to take care of.

"Now, Mr. Potter," the goblin began, "I see here that haven't claimed the main Potter vault which you were eligible to claim at 11 years old. I am curious as to why?"

"I have been to the vault a few times. I didn't know I had to officially claim it."

"I see that you have been to the trust vault, but not the Potter vault. I understand that you have been having your representative handle the money in the vault, but it's still a good idea for you to claim it as well."

"I didn't know I had another vault. What representative?"

"Your other vault was listed in your parents will that you were sent a copy of when you were 11. Did you not read it?"

"I never got it."

The goblin asked Harry to wait a moment. He had a feeling this was going to get complicated. He went and got the full Potter file and brought it back. "Let's see here. I see that you were sent a copy of the will, but it was undeliverable so a Mr. Dumbledore signed for it to get it to you. I'm not sure why you never received it, but here is another copy for you. Mr Dumbledore stated that he was handling your account for you at your request. Is that not the case?"

Harry had already picked up the will and began reading

I, James Henry Potter, being of sound mind and body leave everything I own, all titles, vaults, privileges, and properties to my wife Lily Anne Potter. In the event that she dies with me everything should go to my son Harry James Potter. The Potter trust vault will be available to him immediately and the Potter family vault will be available to him on his 11th birthday. The other family vaults will be available to him when he is an adult by wizarding law.

My family is going under the Fidelus Charm tomorrow and our secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew. If we are found than he is either dead or has betrayed us. The rest of the world will think our secret keeper is Sirius Black, but he is just a decoy.

In the event my wife and I should die before Harry James Potter is of age he should be raised by one of the following families. He is under no circumstances to be left in the care of Petunia Dursley for any amount of time.

Sirius Black

Poppy Pomfrey

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagal

Amelia Bones

In the event that no one on this list is able to take custody then he should be placed with a kind wizarding family or a wizarding orphanage with a good reputation.

Signed: James Henry Potter

Co-signed: Lily Anne Potter

Witnessed: Albus Dumbledore

Harry dropped the will and couldn't find words. Dumbledore knew all along that Sirius was innocent. Dumbledore knew that he was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. What about all those familys? Did none of them want him? His anger at Dumbledore was boiling over. The goblin then asked again. "Did you give Dumbledore access to your vaults?"

"No I didn't! I never gave him access to anything! He betrayed me! What has he been doing with my vaults?"

The goblin went through his notes. "It looks like there was a monthly withdrawal for 75,000 galleons deposited to Mr. Dumbledore's private vault since November of 1981. There was also 100,000 galleons sent to Molly Weasley's private vault in August of 1991 with additional deposits every summer since for the same amount. Starting in August of 1991 a personal vault was opened for Ron Weasley and 5,000 galleons a month has been transferred there since. In August of 1992 a personal vault was opened for Ginevra Weasley with 5,000 galleons a month transferred there since. If you didn't authorize these transactions we can bring all of these people up on charges."

Harry was now even more stunned. The Weasleys. His surrogate family. Stealing from him. He would have given them anything they asked for but they stole it. "I didn't authorize anything, but let's hold off on pressing charges. I want to wait for the right time."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Now on to better news. In addition to the House of Black you can also claim the House of Potter, House of Wade, House of Craven, House of Dervous, and House of Horlen. All of these houses have seats on the Wizengamot which will give you a total of 6 seats. Do you wish to claim these houses?" Harry just nodded dumbly. He was starting to get a headache. "Very good. The goblin then pushed the six house rings over to him. "Since you have claimed these houses I can give you the next bit of information. You are also a direct heir of Merlin, Lafey, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Harry fainted.

Dudley ((a/n: bet you forgot he was there huh?)) snickered, but was pretty shocked himself even though he only understood about half of what was said. The goblin sighed. "Well Mr. Dursley. While we wait for Mr. Potter to regain consciousness would you like to go over your information?"

"Well I'd like to wait for most of it until my cousin wakes up since I have no idea what is going on, but I do have some questions he couldn't answer." At the goblin's nod he continued. "Would it be possible to unbind my magic and what should I know about that? If it is unbound does that change anything? If not what am I able to do with regards to all this?"

"First off Mr. Dursley I was very surprised to find that your magic was bound. Binding a child's magic was outlawed hundreds of years ago without a permit. If there is a permit on file then you can petition to have it unbound, but you will have to explain why you petitioned for it to be bound in the first place."

"I didn't even know about it."

"Well then I would say it was done illegally since the petition has to be signed and the signature validated by the child's blood in the presence of the ministry. No one could have done it for you. That being said you can see any healer and get your magic unbound and then be eligible for your inheritances, titles, and seats on the wizengamot." Dudley filed that information away to ask Harry what it meant later. "You will also need tutoring in magical subjects and magical control since you have already reached your maturity. I'm sure your cousin could help you set up something there."

At that point Harry woke up. When he remembered what happened he blushed bright red and swore Dudley to secrecy. Dudley agreed but reserved the right to pick on Harry for it when they were alone.

"Now as I was saying Mr. Potter. As a direct heir of all the founders you own Hogwarts and have complete control over the wards. Unlike normal wards these wards will respond to your thoughts and the castle's own magic to power them so you need no experience in warding. Just place your hand on any part of the bare wall inside or outside the castle and it will respond to you."

"In that case I would like to press charges against Dumbledore and the Weasley's but only the ones involved. I'm not sure if the others had anything to do with it or not. The only reason I didn't want to is because I thought him being at the school made it safer."

"Very well Mr. Potter we will put that in motion as soon as we leave here."

"If you have no more questions we will move on to Mr. Dursley's business." At Harry's nod the goblin began speaking to Dudley. "Once you have your magic unbound you will be the Head of the House of Evans and the Head of the House of Jordin. You will also be in line for the title Head of the House of Malfoy should Lucius and Draco Malfoy predecease you."

"How?" Harry and Dudley asked together.

"Lily and Petunia Evans were decended from a squib line off the Malfoys a few generations ago. Lily Evans was the first to show magic in that line in over 100 years. Somewhere along the line two more squibs Jordan and Evans married into the line. Dudley as the eldest magical male in the line is in line for the Jordin and Evans lines as long as he can get his magic unbound and accept the titles in the next three days. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do until then. I should also mention that Mr. Dursley is also an Heir of Raveclaw and Hufflepuff and can help strengthen the wards with you Mr. Potter."

Harry thought of something. "How could I be the heir of so many powerful people and not be powerful at all myself? I mean sure sometimes when I'm really scared I can manage to do something powerful but otherwise I'm mediocre at best."

"Hmm. Perhaps when Mr. Dursley gets his magic unbound you should see the healer as well. It is possible that part of your magic was bound, but not all of it."

Harry nodded and said that they would go see a healer right away and come back tomorrow to take care of the rest of Dudley's business. The goblin promised Harry to have his account statements ready when he arrived the next day and the cousins left the bank to find a healer.

As they left the bank Dudley found himself in awe at the magical shopping district. There was so much to see and his head swiveled in every possible direction trying to take in the sights all at once. He found himself startled when he heard his cousin speak. "Don't worry Dud. Once we take care of all of our pressing business we can look around and I'll give you the grand tour"

"Thanks Harry. This is just so much to take in at once. I'm just feeling totally overwhelmed with all this. I don't even know what to think anymore." Harry nodded. He could understand the feeling after all. He had felt much the same the day he found out he was a wizard and first entered Diagon Alley. They proceeded on the way to the healer that the goblin recommended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fortunes and Misfortune

Harry and Dudley stepped into the Diagon Alley healer's office and checked in hoping they could be seen soon. As they waited Dudley asked Harry a few questions about the wizarding world and how things were different from the muggle one.

"Which of you wants to go first dears?" The receptionist asked.

Harry and Dudley talked among themselves for a moment. "You should probably go first Harry. I might need your help to keep my magic under control at first and it will be easier if you aren't in the office after me." Dudley whispered.

"I'll go first." Harry informed the receptionist.

"Go on back then."

When Harry got to the examination room, the healer asked what he was here for. "Basically I just want a full checkup. There has been some question as to whether or not some of my magic has been blocked among other things and I just want to make sure everything is as it should be."

The healer pulled out a diagnostic wand. After the scan she dropped it in shock. "This is the first time you've ever been to a healer?" At Harry's nod she continued. "I can't even believe most of this. This is completely criminal. I'm going to run another scan to be sure of what I'm seeing and then run a scan of the magical signature to see who did this."

"Who did what?" Harry was starting to get very nervous at this point. The healer held up a hand telling him to wait. After she finished the final few scans she left the room and called the head of magical law enforcement, and a witness from the wizengamot. When she walked back in with these people Harry was starting to panic.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. May I call you Harry?" He nodded. "Very well Harry. I should tell you first that you are in no danger. Nothing has been done that cannot be undone, but I have asked these people to witness this since there are many crimes committed here by Albus Dumbledore. Either of you can feel free to check the magical signature if need be for the records. First of all there have been 20 memory charms cast upon you, which I can reverse, but not all at once. I can only do 10 at a time or your mind will be overrun with the new memories and can cause some damage. Secondly there are many person specific charms set on you. There are loyalty charms for Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley, hatred charms for Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Severus Snape, and there are even traces of control potions in your system. That's not even mentioning the numerous magical blocks you have in place which are illegal to place without a permit." After this list the entire room gasped.

Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement turned to Harry. "Normally in these cases I would ask if you want to press charges, but many of these things do not require you to. Just by my knowing of it charges must be brought. The only thing you have a choice on is the memory charms."

Harry's head was still reeling after realizing everything that Dumbledore had done to him, but he was getting better at thinking on his feet. "I think I would like to see the memories first. After everything else I doubt they are for a good reason, but they might be."

"That's a very mature decision Mr. Potter. We can set up a meeting for a few days from now if you like to discuss this further."

"Also, Madame Bones, I found out yesterday that he has been stealing money from my vaults at Gringotts, hiding my heritage from me, and disregarded my parent's will. I can see if I can get the proof from Gringotts if you need me to. I'd like to press charges on all of that definitely."

"I will look into that Mr. Potter. You don't need to do anything. I have to get the paperwork from the goblins myself. Chain of custody and all that. I doubt if the goblins sent it in I would ever receive it. Dumbledore has too many spies in my office."

The Wizengamot representative had been silent this whole time and finally decided to speak up. " I must say I would never have believed any of this from Albus if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. When you are ready to proceed and make an arrest Madame Bones, please forward all paperwork over to me so the Wizengamot can prepare for trial."

"One more thing, sir, ma'am, my cousin is here also and Dumbledore bound his magic completely without his even knowing."

"I will send them the paperwork on that as well Harry." The healer assured him. "I had to have them here for this part, because without seeing it for themselves most would never believe this of Albus Dumbledore."

At that the two ministry representatives took their leave and the healer got to work on Harry. "I'm going to start with the easiest things first Harry. I'm going to remove all of the charms placed on you. This shouldn't hurt a bit though you will feel lighter when I'm done."

"Wow I do feel lighter! That's amazing. Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome Harry. Next I'm going to start releasing some of the memory blocks. This will be very uncomfortable and after each one I will stop for a moment and let you get a handle on the memory before I move onto the next. Just let me know when you are ready."

_Harry was back at Privet Dr. He was about 5 years old. His uncle was in the process of beating him with the belt. His back was raw and bleeding and suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very disheveled man. "What do you think you are doing!" He cried as he picked Harry up and began to leave with him. At that point Dumbledore arrived._

"_You're not supposed to be here Remus."_

"_How did you know I was here?"_

"_I have wards set up to reveal if anyone magical approaches this house. You have to leave now."_

"_Look at him Albus! You can't leave him here!"_

"_I assure you I can and I will and you will never remember this. Obliviate" Dumbledore cast the memory spell on Remus and sent him away. He then turned to the Dursleys. " Just keep him alive."_

_He then obliviated Harry and left. _

At the end of the memory Harry was in tears. He couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel. He couldn't believe how close he came to escaping the hell he lived in for so long. It was all just so unfair. He nodded to the healer and she released another memory. It was much the same except this time it was Professor Mcgonagal that had tried to rescue him. In the next Mrs. Figg, their squib neighbor tried. A few of them were of visits from Dumbledore in order to renew the charms on him. He couldn't believe any of this. It was so surreal.

After they were done unlocking all the memories that they could during this session the healer offered to give him a break and see to his cousin. Harry explained to her that he was going first so that he could help Dudley keep control on his magic once he got it released. The healer explained that they have people on staff for that and he will probably need some help as well since he has some really powerful blocks in place so he agreed to take a break and let Dudley get his turn.

* * *

Dudley walked into the exam room looking very nervous. He wasn't really sure what to expect. "Nervous Mr. Dursley?" she asked.

"Just a little."

"Well just relax and I'll get a reading here and then we will see what we need to do alright."

At his nod she began. "Well I see here a general magical block which I suspected. You also have a few ability blocks beyond that to mask certain skills and talents. I will get started removing them, but I will warn you some of them may hurt and when we are done we will do a skills test to see what talents you have that are blocked." The healer set to work. There were a few groans from Dudley as the blocks came off, but very few of them hurt badly enough to make the seasoned boxer admit pain.

Once she was finished removing all of the blocks she pulled out a sheet of parchment and had him place three drops of blood on it.

Dudley Dursley:

Metamorphmagus

Animagus

Dark Affinity

Aura Sight

Wandless magic

Potions affinity

Runic magic

Elemental, fire and water

Healing

"Well Mr. Dursley. It appears you have a broad range of talents here and it will take a lot of training for you to understand and use these talents. If you will step into the next room someone will be there to give you a quick course on not losing control of your magic and I will finish your cousin up. She can also explain a bit more about all of your gifts."

He continued on to the next room and the healer called Harry back once more and gave him the same warnings she had given Dudley. He had a lot more painful blocks to remove and once they were done she gave him the same type of parchment.

Harry Potter:

Metamorphmagus

Animagus

Dark affinity

Increased memory

Glamour affinity

Ancient magic affinity

Aura sight

Wandless magic

Parcel magic

Potions affinity

Runic magic

Elemental, fire, water, earth, and air

Spell crafting

Healing

"Wow Harry. I've never seen such a broad range of talents. Almost all of these were bound by Mr. Dumbledore."

"What does this mean dark affinity? I'm not a dark wizard!"

"Calm down Harry. That doesn't mean that you are evil. It just means you have a better talent with dark magic."

"But dark magic is evil!"

"No it's not Harry. Some people believe that, mainly because it takes a lot of power to use dark magic, but it is all about intent. If you use light magic to kill someone and dark magic to save someone which is evil? I wouldn't broadcast it in this day and age with all of the stigma out there, but really it means nothing. In fact, a good portion of healing spells are technically dark magic even though the ministry doesn't classify them as such."

Harry just decided to think about it later and not worry about it now. He was sent into another room as well to get some tutoring on keeping his magic from running away from him. He was advised to get a new wand as well since his current wand matched his old powers and would probably short it out when he tried to use it since he was so much more powerful now.

"So are we gonna go back home or what? I understand if you don't want to come at first, but I at least have to let my parents know that I'm alright"

"No Dudley. I do want to come. I want to clear the air between us now that the charms on me are gone. I want to see how much of the way they treated me was the charms and how much was them. They are still my only family and it may not have been their fault they were so horrible to me so I want to have a chance at a good relationship with them you know?" Dudley nodded in understanding and they headed back.

As they were walking outside Dudley turned to Harry. "So...uh...How are we going to get there?"

Harry thought for a minute and then laughed. "Well Dud, you know how you love rollercoasters?"

As they both stepped off the Knight Bus disoriented Dudley turned to Harry. "Bloody Hell Harry! At least rollercoasters have you strapped in!"

Harry laughed weakly. He was still too disoriented to do much else.

They arrived at Privet Dr. to silence. Neither boy realized how much Vernon and Petunia had been dealing with themselves. As they walked in the door the couple jumped from their positions on the couch and ran to them. Petunia was in tears and Vernon didn't look far from it. Petunia pulled them both into a hug and was stammering all over herself apologizing to both boys.

"Harry I treated you so horribly. I don't know what came over me. I loved my sister and I loved you and then when you came to live with us I was just filled with hatred and I don't know why. After the two of you left it was like all of the hatred went away and I couldn't believe how I acted. I understand if you can never forgive me, but I really hope you do."

"I forgive you Aunt Petunia. Really. It turns out that Dumbledore put a charm on me to make you hate me. It was never your fault and that's really why I came back today. I wanted to see how much of it was really you and if now that the charm was gone we could be a family."

"I don't understand how all this works boy...I mean, Harry, and I know even less about all this magic stuff than Pet does, but I do know that after everything we have done to you I wouldn't have blamed you if you blew us all up the second you got your stick thing, but you kept trying to be a family and that makes you a better person than anyone else would have been in your place. You will always have a home here."

Now Harry was the one fighting tears. This was everything he had ever wanted, but he knew he couldn't stay here much longer. It was too dangerous. There were too many people who felt that Dumbledore could do no wrong and there would be fallout once everything came out, likely directed at him, and his whole order of the flaming chicken knew where Harry was. Not to mention that the blood wards would mean nothing now; not since Voldemort had taken his blood. He could wait until tomorrow and their next visit to the bank to figure out what to do though.

After explaining all this to his relatives, they understood, but were concerned that when he couldn't be found they could face the backlash as well.

"You might have a point Aunt Petunia. We should be fine at least until tomorrow. I would suggest staying in a hotel for a few days until we can figure something else out. Dudley and I have to go back to the wizarding bank first thing in the morning to iron out some details and get account statements. We are both apparently pretty powerful politically. I don't really know what all this means, and it might take a few days, but I'm sure we can figure something out." She nodded.

"I have a question though Aunt Petunia. I know you said you and my mother were close, but they said in their will that I wasn't supposed to be raised by you. Do you know why?"

"Because you were a wizard Harry. We were just muggles. I didn't feel like I was able to raise a magical child and they didn't want to take the chance. Your father in particular was vehemently against it. He felt that a magical child born into a magical family should be raised by a magical family. Your mother said it was all pureblood idealism, whatever that means, but she agreed with him on that point."

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when suddenly all of his instruments went haywire. He started to panic. All of these instruments are monitoring the charms on Harry. How could they all go off at the same time? He must've broken through them himself. No matter. He would just go and visit him at the Dursleys and reapply them. He began walking down the castle path to apparate outside the wards. Just before he reached the edge of the wards he happened upon Amelia Bones and a few aurors.

"Ah, Headmaster, just the person we were looking for."

"Amelia. How are you? I have a few errands to run at the moment, but perhaps we could get together later this afternoon."

"I don't think that will be possible Headmaster." She motioned to the aurors. "since we are here to arrest you."

"Preposterous! On what grounds!"

"For the moment, placing illegal charms on a minor, administering illegal potions to a minor, illegally binding the powers of a minor and we are collecting evidence on a number of other charges."

"You do realize Ms. Bones that you have just commited political suicide. You cannot arrest me and get away with it. Especially on such trumped up charges." Dumbledore was confident that he would get off. After all he was the Head of the Wizengamot and revered by all of the magical world. They would never get a guilty verdict on him.

Amelia saw the smug look on his face and laughed to herself. Perhaps if the minor in question was anyone other than Harry Potter he would get off, but the minister especially wanted to repair his bridges with Mr. Potter and would do almost anything to do so. "Perhaps Mr. Dumbledore, but in the meantime you will be in a ministry holding cell awaiting trial."

The next morning, Harry and Dudley walked into Gringotts for the second time in two days. He spoke to the goblin at the desk and was escorted into a meeting room and left alone with Dudley. A few minutes later another goblin walked in and introduced himself as Ragnarok. He handed Harry and Dudley each a folder as another goblin walked in with two more boxes.

"In these folders are a list of your assets with each family that you are head of and the boxes contain the statements from each of your vaults. Read over the folders and I will be back later to see if you have any questions." The goblin then left them to read over the information. Harry's folder was thicker and contained information on all six of his families as well as the information on the Gryffindor and Slytherin fortunes.

**House of Potter**

15,245,854,587 Galleons

37% Daily Prophet

26% Madame Malkins

29% Romanian Dragon Preserve

34% Three Broomsticks

39% Honeydukes

100% Grunnings Drills

1 seat on Wizengamot

Properties:

1213 Hillside Lane—family home

516 Apple Tree Ln –Potter Manor

7756 London Ave – Apartment Building

4 Privet Dr – family home

**House of Black**

85,654.823,654 Galleons

26% Daily Prophet

16% Romanian Dragon Preserve

48% Hogs Head Tavern

1 seat on Wizengamot

Properties:

12 Grimmauld Place- family home

5476 Hallows End – Black Manor

**House of Craven**

75,564,821 Galleons

21% Romanian Dragon Preserve

34% Madame Malkins

12% Honeydukes

1 seat on Wizengamot

Properties:

870 Pumpkin Place- Craven Castle

**House of Dervous**

7,694,243 Galleons

16% Daily Prophet

1 seat on Wizengamot

Properties:

543 Nimble Ln. – Dervous Castle

**House of Wade**

584,716 Galleons

1 seat on Wizengamot

**House of Horlen**

254,973 Galleons

1 seat on Wizengamot

**Heir of Gryffindor**

Heirloom vault

Founder seat on Hogwarts Board of Governors

**Heir of Slytherin**

Heirloom vault

Founder seat on Hogwarts Board of Governors

By the end of the pages Harry's jaw was on the floor. He figured with all those houses that he was rich, but he never dreamed of all this. He was even the majority owner of the Daily Prophet. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Things would definitely be changing there. He owned Privet Dr. and Grunnings. That was another blow. How was that possible. Maybe his mother bought them to help her sister out? The Potter family obviously had enough money, but why hadn't she used the Evans vaults? Somehow he doubted that he would ever find any answers now. He looked over at Dudley who was reading his own folder.

**House of Evans**

16,457,196,714 Galleons

17% Daily Prophet

12% Romanian Dragon Preserve

1 seat on Wizengamot

Properties:

4712 Blackened Lane- Evans Manor

**House of Jordin**

467,421,768 Galleons

1 seat on Wizengamot

Properties:

918 Cardinal Ln.- Jordin Castle

**Heir of Ravenclaw**

Heirloom Vault

Founder's seat on Hogwarts Board of Governors

**Heir of Hufflepuff**

Heirloom Vault

Founder's seat on Hogwarts Board of Governor's

The goblin came back in to answer their questions. The first question came from Harry. "What are founder's seats on the board of governor's?"

"If all four founder's seats are filled and unanimously decide to overrule the board of governor's they are able to. This is the first time in hundreds of years that all four seats have been filled. Assuming of course you intend to take your places on the board."

"If we can overrule anything the board does then what is the point of having a board in the first place?"

"Well as of right now there isn't as long as the two of you are around. The board of governor's was created by the founder's in the event that not all of them had heirs at some point in the future. Now they would exist mainly as advisors for the two of you if you so choose, and I would recommend for the time being, at least until you graduate, that you do choose."

Dudley spoke up "Well seeing as I know next to nothing about Hogwarts or any of this I will definitely need advisors." Harry agreed. He may know Hogwarts as a student, but as an administration he knew little more than Dudley.

"How do we find the properties we own?" Dudley asked

"Just speak the address into the family ring and say activate. It acts as a portkey."

"How do we claim our seats on the Wizengamot and the board of governors?" Harry asked

"Just go to the next meeting with your house rings and you will be given your seat on the Wizengamot. As far as the board goes you will need to get your heirloom rings and use those for your seats. Do you have any more questions?"

After ensuring that the boys had no more questions, the goblin said "Great, now we can get you both your heirloom rings and Mr. Dursley we can get your House rings and then we will be done here. You can take the boxes with your banking statements with you or leave them here. A goblin will take you to your vaults if you'd like as well." He shuffled out to get the rings.

After visiting their vaults and getting a huge load of spending money they went shopping. The first stop was Olivander's. Dudley needed a first wand and Harry needed a new one. After an exhausting few hours in which they were both difficult customers they finally had starter wands and were recommended to have custom made wands since nothing could be found to fit them well enough. An appointment was made for the next day to get started on that. Then they headed to the bookstore to get Dudley some spellbooks. Harry could help him get started but at some point they would both need tutors for all of their special abilities.

Harry and Dudley stopped at Fortescue's and looked around the alley for a while before heading to the hotel where Petunia and Vernon were staying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conversations

Harry and Dudley told Petunia and Vernon about their inheritances and said that they were going to stay at Potter Manor for a few days, assuming it was in good enough shape to stay there. They would need to be somewhere out of the way where Dudley could learn to control his magic without risking the Statute of Secrecy. When the boys arrived at Potter Manor they were met by a troop of house-elves.

"Welcome back to Potter Manor Lord Potter"

The lead house elf said.

Harry greeted him said to himself, "Well I guess we don't have to worry about it being in disrepair." The house elves seemed eager to assure them that they did their jobs well.

"It's alright. I wasn't aware that there were house elves working here. My parents died when I was just a baby so I know very little about the Potter family." The house elves looked shocked that he didn't know his own history and one of them blinked away and returned the Potter heritage book and handed it to him. "Looks like I have something else to study" Harry decided to get their living arrangements worked out. The elves then led him to his suite. Harry was given the master suite which was about twice the size of the others and had a connecting door in the sitting room to the heir suite which was given to Dudley as the closest family member even though he wouldn't inherit anything from the Potter side unless Harry gave it to him.

Harry then asked the head house elf named Wibly to show them on a tour of the manor. When they reached the library Harry stopped in his tracks.

Along the back wall of the library over the fireplace were four portraits. His parents and his father's parents. He felt the tears welling in his eyes as he and Remus greeted them. Remus was also fighting tears. Harry made a decision at that point and sent a house elf to retrieve their belongings and asked him to bring Sirius' portrait to the library. Harry then placed Sirius on the wall next to his parents. After a few moments of small talk they asked Harry how he had been. He told them the whole story of what had happened that summer and they were all mad at Dumbledore and the ex-Weasleys, proud of Harry for how well he had been handling things, glad that Dudley seemed to be taking so well to the magical world among other things.

He had only been asleep for an hour when it happened. He was pulled out of the pleasant dream he was having and suddenly found himself in a room with Voldemort.

"Finally. I figured out how to work this connection." Voldemort sighed as Harry realized where he was.

"What do you want with me? I'm not falling for anymore fake visions."

"I just want to talk to you and I never sent you a fake vision. At least not on purpose."

"What do you mean? What was that whole thing with Sirius then? A joke?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Of course not. I never realized you could see any of that. I admit I was obsessing over the hall of prophecy, but I never realized you could see it, and that thing with Black was just an idea I came up with. I wasn't actually planning it, but then you went anyway. My death eaters were instructed not to hurt anyone, but then things fell apart."

"Oh so your little idea with Sirius you never would have done? Do you really expect me to believe this garbage?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I would have or not. I never really got a chance to think it through totally. I admit that I work outside the law, and I know that my methods leave a lot to be desired, but I'm not as bad as everyone thinks. I just don't see another way. Dumbledore always works for his own ends and has built me up as a monster, and maybe I do deserve that to a point, but not like this. At the department of mysteries I got the real prophecy from Dumbledore's mind and it gives me hope that we can have the world I want, but I need your help to do it."

"The world you want? You mean the one where all muggles and muggleborns are dead, purebloods are the elite and you control everything with an iron fist killing anyone who disagrees with you? Why would I ever help you with that? You must be delusional."

"That's not the world I want. Not even close. This method of communication is giving me a migrane so can we meet somewhere and talk? Neutral ground, say Gringotts, special conference room. You can have a goblin bodyguard since they have no interest in our war. You can even pick the goblin."

"Oh yeah so I walk in and you kill me. I am so not falling for that."

"We can have them set aside one of their rooms in a magic dead zone if that will make you feel better."

Harry thought for a moment, remembering what Voldemort looked like and realized his body was frail and if it came to a physical match he would definitely win.

"Fine, but I talk to the goblins and set up the room. I'll have it reserved for 5:00 tomorrow afternoon. And if you try to pull any tricks at all I will kill you."

Then Harry woke up. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. He was now completely nervous about the next day. On one hand he knew now that Dumbledore was out for himself, and could easily believe the rest of the wizarding world followed him like the sheep they are, but on the other hand this is Voldemort. The man who tried to kill him more times than he could count. The man who killed his entire family. The man the entire world trembled in fear of. Could he really be not so bad? Just the thought was insane. Harry must be insane to even be considering it. Of course the main reason he was going was to find out the prophecy. The real one. Somehow he knew all along that the one Dumbledore told him wasn't true. It just didn't feel right for some reason. Harry sat up the rest of the night thinking about this and turning it over and over in his head. In the end he still didn't know what to think. He decided it was worth the risk. With no magic he would have the upper hand anyway and also have a goblin present. With his fortune the goblins wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

* * *

Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting down to dinner with their youngest four children; Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, when there was a knock at the door. Arthur got up to answer it to find a squadron of aurors.

"What's going on gentlemen?"

"We are here to arrest Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley and take in the remainder of the Weasley family for questioning."

"What is going on here! We haven't done anything wrong!" Arthur cried in shock.

"Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley are being arrested for unauthorized use of the Gringotts account of a minor and theft from same account. The rest of you will be questioned to determine the role if any that was played in this scandal."

Arthur turned around to look at his wife and she looked so guilty and ashamed and he knew it was true. He sighed and hung his shoulders. "We will go peacefully." He motioned his family out of the house and they followed Fred and George looking confused, Molly still have the look of shame and guilt, Ron looking slightly pale and Ginny looking disbelieving.

When they arrived at the ministry the aurors told them "Since Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra are already under arrest they will be questioned under veritaserum, the rest of you have the option of whether or not to take it."

"We will all take it." Arthur replied. "What about Percy, Bill, and Charlie?"

"Percy has already been questioned and there are aurors en route with Bill and Charlie. Since you will all be taking Veritaserum you can all watch the questioning of the others. We will begin with Molly." They led Molly into the interrogation room and administered the drug. After the control questions they got into the important ones.

"Were you receiving money from the Potter family vault?"

"Yes"

"How much and for what purpose?"

"100,000 galleons per year to care for Harry Potter and encourage my children to befriend him"

"Were you aware that this money was not given with the permission of Mr. Potter and thus was illegally given to you?"

"Yes, but he was just one rich little boy. He didn't deserve all that money. We did. We are a family with children to raise."

That was the end of Molly's questioning until the trial. The answers from Ron and Ginny were much the same except that Ginny was supposed to become romantically involved with Harry by the end of sixth year and end up marrying him. Arthur couldn't believe his ears. His family couldn't be so cruel. Harry was a wonderful boy and he loved him like a son. Apparently his wife and children just pretended to love him to get their hands on his money.

It was revealed through the rest of the questioning that none of the other Weasleys were even aware of what was going on so they had a family conference. They all agreed that the family code of honor, truth, and love above all, was betrayed by the three black sheep and thus they would have to be disowned by the family according to the rules. When they were told all three of them broke down in tears. Arthur's heart broke for them, but he couldn't change his decision. They knew the risks. The chose to take the actions anyway. Now he had to go home and write a letter to Harry.

Harry,

I want you to know that I had no idea what my wife and youngest two children were doing to you. I have since disowned them and as a result of that their vaults have been collapsed into the Weasley family vault since they used the Weasley name on their vaults and are no longer Weasleys. If you can tell me the exact amount that was taken from you by all three of the former members of my family I will do my best to repay you in a timely manner including interest. I hope that you can forgive the rest of us and that we can all go back to being the family we were. All of the remaining family is in complete agreement with me on this matter.

Arthur Weasley

After the letter was sent he went to his room and cried. He would have to empty his vault and sell the burrow at least to pay Harry back. Depending on how much the total was Bill, Charlie, and the twins would have to chip in as well and he would hate to do that to his children, but the family honor was at stake. A few hours later there was a bird pecking at the window.

Mr. Weasley,

I accept your apology on behalf of your former family, but reject your offer of repayment. I have more than enough money to live a hundred lifetimes in luxury and don't need the money. The reason I pressed charges against them was only because of the betrayal. They pretended to care and hurt me so badly. I am glad to know that they were the only three that were pretending, but it still hurts. I would have given your family every knut I've ever had if any of you, even Percy, had asked, but they stole it. I don't want it back. The remainder of your family has earned it and more just by caring for me and protecting me. I know that you will keep trying to give it back, but I assure you there is nothing you can say that will make me take it so don't bother trying. I am glad to be a part of your family and will try to stop by the Burrow at some point this summer if that's all right with you. A lot has been going on with me. I'm sure you'll see in the news before long. Tell everyone I said hello and thank you for standing by me.

Love,

Harry

The next morning Harry woke up early to the sound of an owl tapping. After sending his reply, he woke Dudley at seven and they had breakfast and headed to Olivander's shop. They were both instructed to run their hands over the woods until one felt warm and then do the same with the cores. Olivander told them that there were many cores that weren't used for mass produced wands and there could be any number or combination of cores in a wand.

Harry went first. His wand was Maple wood which was pretty rare in this part of the world and then he moved on to the cores. As he was working Olivander's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger at the cores Harry was pulling out. When he finished he had Werewolf hair, Dementor blood, Veritaserum, vampire fang, Gryffin claw, Phoenix feather, powdered unicorn horn, and basilisk venom. Ollivander explained to Harry that he was obviously a very powerful grey wizard since his wand had components of both dark and light creatures, he would be immune to poison because of the basilisk venom and immune to veritaserum. He would also be immune to becoming a vampire or werewolf unless by free will.

"Well why wouldn't everyone get a wand with vampire and werewolf parts then if it makes them immune?"

"Because those cores are almost impossible to wield. In fact the stock I have now is over 1000 years old and you are only the third person to be able to wield one, much less both."

Next Dudley took his turn. His wand would be made of ash and his cores were phoenix tears, werewolf hair, unicorn tail hair, dementor blood, and gryffin mane hair. Dudley was a very powerful grey wizard as well and Ollivander couldn't believe that he had two customers in the same day with werewolf hair.

From Ollivanders Harry and Dudley made their way to the offices of the Daily Prophet.

"I want to speak to whoever is in charge here" Harry said as he walked in the door.

"I'm sorry young man, but we are very busy. You will have to owl with an appointment."

"Do you know who I am? I can assure you that if I do not see the person in charge immediately then anyone who tried to stop me will be fired or demoted."

"You're Harry Potter, so what? That doesn't give you the right to walk in here and make demands."

"I'm not just Harry Potter. I own 79% of this paper and my cousin here owns 17% that makes the two of us the boss of everyone."

The reporter wasn't sure what to make of it, but decided she had to take the chance. She led them to the back to the chief's office. After Harry told him again that he owned the paper the man turned white and collapsed into his seat. "If this is about all those articles about you from last year we will print immediate retractions. We will fire anyone who wrote anything bad about you. We will write whatever you want us to."

"First of all, relax, I'm not here just to talk about what happened last year. I would like retractions printed about everything said about me, but don't print anything more than the basics about Voldemort in relation to that. We wouldn't want to panic people. Confirm that he's back and all and of course report on whatever he does, but don't harp on it agreed?" At the Chief's nod Harry continued. "The only person I want fired is Rita Skeeter. She never prints a word of truth and lives to create problems for everyone. In fact I want her blacklisted so that no one will ever believe another thing she writes. Feel free to use the paper for this. Other than that report the news as you see it, make sure everything you write is accurate. In fact I'll go ahead and give you a great scoop." Harry waited for the man to get out a quill and parchment and told him the basics about Dumbledore and what he did, the fact that he was arrested, and that Harry had 6 seats on the Wizengamot and 2 of the founder's seats on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The man was salivating by the time that Harry was finished. "All this is true?" He asked. "Every word" replied Harry. "Just wait until this evening to print it. I will be meeting with the minister this afternoon to attempt to call a truce and would prefer that he find out from me first. Might make things go smoother."

After leaving the newspaper offices Harry led Dudley to the Leaky Cauldron where they were meeting with Remus and Tonks for lunch. After the greetings and introductions Harry once again explained the basics of everything that had happened then he got to the reason they were there. "First of all, and forgive me for this Tonks but it has to be done right, I, Lord Black, welcome Nymphadora Tonks and her family to regain their rightful place in the House of Black."

"I accept. Thank you so much Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. Having no house is a major stain for a wizard." Harry then invited Remus to take an honorary place in the House of Potter. Remus accepted and told Harry that James wanted to do the same thing, but he was only Lord Potter for a month before he died and there was so much suspicion around at that time that it wasn't a good idea.

"Now on to the more important stuff. Remus I would like to hire you to tutor Dudley in transfiguration, charms, and defense and Tonks I would like you to tutor Dudley in potions and both of us in our metamorphmagus skills. Everything else we need we can study independently. You will both be paid very well..." Remus started to interrupt to refuse payment "Don't start Remus. You are performing a service you will be paid and I won't take no for an answer family or not." Remus backed off at the determination in Harry's voice. They both agreed and Harry took them all back to Potter Manor so that they could get started on Dudley's lessons. He was also able to convince Remus and Tonks to move into the manor, at least for the summer as they would be able to fix any magical mishaps much better than Harry and Dudley alone.

The next stop for Harry's busy day was the ministry. He stepped off the lift and headed towards the office of Madame Bones. Their meeting was rather short. She informed him that the three former Weasleys were awaiting trial as well as Dumbledore and that the trial dates would be set at the next Wizengamot meeting the following night. Harry told her that he decided to press charges about the memory charms and she updated the paperwork.

Next Harry went to the minister's office and asked the secretary politely for an audience with the minister. Luckily for Harry, once the minister realized that Harry was telling the truth he was anxious to clear the air and Harry was admitted immediately. Harry spoke first. "Before we get on to anything else minister, there is something we need to clear the air about. Why?"

"I honestly thought that it was a scam thought up by Dumbledore and perpetrated by you. The main reason for this was the fact that Dumbledore refused to let me speak to you. I explained to him that all I wanted was to see your pensive memory, that you didn't even have to accompany me to view it if you would prefer not to, but he refused to budge. We had the same discussion about the Sirius Black incident a few years ago with the same results. After seeing the charges that you have brought Dumbledore up on it now makes sense and I realize you were as much a pawn as I was. I hope that you can forgive an old man his mistakes."

"You did the best you could with the information you had. If I had known that was all that was needed I would have given it freely. I was told by Dumbledore that you refused to believe because you were a fool and didn't want to believe and that you were paranoid and seeing plots everywhere." Minister Fudge snorted at that. "I would be happy to provide you with some pensive memories now. The two you asked for as well as a few others that I believe would be relevant to you." Fudge pushed the pensive towards Harry and he withdrew the memories of the shrieking shack incident from third year, the graveyard from fourth year, the incident with Dobby and the pudding from second year, the incident with the dementors before fifth year, a few experiences with Umbridge's detentions as well as when she admitted to sending the dementors after him and attempting to crucio him.

When Fudge returned from the pensive he grabbed a quill and parchement and jotted down a note and sent it off as a paper airplane that denoted interdepartmental memos. "That, Mr Potter, was my order to immediately arrest Delores Umbridge and to make a public announcement of the innocence of Sirius Black."

"Please call me Harry. Now onto the real reason I am here. As I'm sure you know one of the charges against Dumbledore was keeping me from my inheritance. What you probably don't know is that with my inheritance came 5 seats on the Wizengamot and with my godfather Sirus Black's death I gained another giving me a total of 6 seats. I also have two of the founder's seats on the Hogwarts board of governors with my cousin who's magic was bound until yesterday having the other two founder's seats and an additional two seats on the Wizengamot. My proposal is that we call a truce. My cousin and I will be claiming all of our seats at the meeting tomorrow evening so a truce would be in both of our best interests."

"I agree Harry, but I would like to go one step further and offer an alliance. We support each other and work together."

"I accept to a point Minister. If I disagree with something you do I will not support it and you are free to do the same. I will, however, accept a free exchange of information and would appreciate any resources you can provide myself and my cousin as far as gaining a better understanding of the politics involved in our world."

"Agreed. And call me Cornelius. I must admit I have my doubts about someone who has known that he is a wizard for only a day having power in the government though."

"I understand your concern and assure you that for the time being, until he learns all he needs to know my cousin will be taking his lead from me. It is not his fault that he was denied his heritage until now and I see no reason to continue to deny him."

"I would like to offer a suggestion. One of us arrange some private tutoring on the ways of our world and he waits until the next meeting in two weeks to claim his seats on the Wizengamot. He is free to claim his seats on the board of governors, however, since his concerns as for the schooling issue are just as valid as yours."

"We were told that if he didn't claim his seats by this meeting they would be forfeit."

"I can waive that for a certain amount of time and would be happy to put that in writing if it makes you more comfortable with the idea."

"Agreed. But for the meeting tomorrow evening I have the use of his votes."

"That is the standard procedure since you are his closes family member and next in line for both of his houses."

"There is something else I should inform you of. I'm not sure if you are aware but the Head of the Wizengamot is held by the person with the most seats. Dumbledore held that position with all of yours and your cousin's seats as well as his own one family seat. Now that you and your cousin have claimed your own seats you will be the new head of the Wizengamot with six seats. Now since you will be instated tomorrow you will not have any duties as such until the next meeting so I suggest you study hard as well between now and then. I will go ahead and give you two copies of the book of Wizengamot policies and procedures, one for you and one for your cousin. You will need to know it very well by then, but your cousin will only need to know the basics."

"He was using our seats to keep himself as the head? No wonder he kept our inheritances from us. It's all beginning to make sense now. What will happen to the Dumbledore seat if he is convicted?"

"It will be offered to his brother Aberforth along with the Head of House. If he doesn't want to take an active role in the Wizengamot he will be able to give someone else proxy on the vote."

The conversation continued for a while as Cornelius told Harry a lot of information about the political climate and procedures and Harry spoke about everything he had found out in the last few days and his concerns about his ability to handle all of the responsibilities. When Harry left he felt much better. Now his only chore left was his meeting with Voldemort, which he was very anxious and more than a little afraid of.

Harry walked into the bank and spoke to the head goblin who led him to a room. He had arrived first like he had hoped and took out his wand and tried to cast a few spells. Nothing worked. He nodded at the goblin and asked him to stay once he escorted the other party in. It couldn't hurt to have goblin protection. He sat down to wait impatiently.

It was about five minutes later when the door opened again and a large snake-like man walked in. Harry watched him suspiciously as he walked to the other side of the table and sat down. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Yeah it was better than you exploding my head with pain trying to talk to me the other way. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you what I'm really fighting this war about and then you can make your own decisions. The wizarding public has everything wrong."

"I'm listening." Harry said still hostile. He wasn't going to be letting his guard down anytime soon.

"First of all, I'm not against muggleborns per se. I'm just against their whole family knowing about our world and being free to tell whoever they want. Do you realize what muggles could do to us if they knew about us? One of their adam bombs and we are pretty much wiped out. I know they wouldn't all do this, but there are enough fanatics to make it a real fear. I don't want to kill the muggles. I just want to keep the worlds completely seperate."

"What about all those muggles you've killed. All those villages you've slaughtered down to the last child!"

"I had no choice. They knew about us. Some muggleborn parent or careless wizard or idiotic squib went and started telling people about our world and they had to be eliminated. The ones who had just heard and not kept spreading it died quick painless deaths as did all children. I don't torture children. The ones who kept telling everyone were tortured yes, but I have to employ people who enjoy torturing or I wouldn't have enough followers to make a difference. That means I have to give them people to torture."

"There has to have been another way other than killing them. What about memory charms? Why can't you just tell people not to torture?"

"Memory charms are very tricky and we don't have anyone on our side skilled enough with them to use them. Which unfortunately means that I can't find anyone to teach them to me either. If they are used incorrectly the person can lose all of their memories or even have severe brain damage. Death is better than that. I can't just tell them not to torture or they would turn on me and become more of a danger to society than they are. The only thing I can do is limit them to guilty targets."

"I guess that makes sense, but I still don't like it."

"Nor do I. I tried to make the changes I needed politically, but with Dumbledore standing against a poor half-blood child with no family, no money, and no pull I never had a chance. Now I have to protect our world the only way I can."

"Is that the only thing you want to change? Limit people from telling muggles?"

"Not at all. Another major problem I have with the wizarding world is the fact that we treat magical creatures like they are inferior to us. Goblins, centaurs, werewolves, vampires, elves, dementors and so on are persecuted and kicked around by our society. Many of my murders of wizards have been in defense of these beings. They have as much right to the magical world as the rest of us. Not to mention the fact that if they all decided to band together and teach wizards a lesson we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I can totally agree with you there. It's horrible how prejudice our society is against these people. But you have to admit some of them are dangerous."

"Yes they are, but precautions can be taken and they would be subject to the same laws as the rest of us, for example, all werewolves can be given wolfsbane, all vampires can get their blood from a blood bank or animals, dementors have no problem simply guarding azkaban if they are treated with respect instead of as animals. They were once human you know." At Harry's questioning look Voldemort explained. "Hundreds of years ago there was an evil wizard who had a grudge against his village that kicked him out so he cursed all of the inhabitants of the village into dementors. No one knows the spell or how to reverse it. He created it himself and took it to the grave with him. I have been trying to help them somehow to become what they once were though."

"That's amazing, and I agree that with precautions these beings should have equal rights. That doesn't mean I want a dementor anywhere near me anytime soon." Harry startled as Voldemort chuckled. He had never heard such a normal sounding laugh come from the man. Wait a minute. Since when did he start thinking of him as a man and not a monster. This was getting so confusing.

Voldemort continued. "Another thing I want done away with is the prejudice against dark magic. Dark magic is not evil any more than light magic is good and some people have talents with different aspects of magic. It's not fair to stunt those with a dark affinity. I agree that the cruciatus is evil, but even the other unforgivables have their uses."

Harry scoffed at that. "Taking away someone's free will can be good? Killing can be good? Yeah right."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. It was going to take a little work to get this kid to open his eyes. "What if someone was about to walk off the edge of a building to kill themselves? You mean to tell me that using the imperious curse to save their lives would be evil? What if someone was about to hurt or kill someone else? Using the imperious curse to stop them would be evil? The killing curse can be used as a quick and painless way to slaughter animals for food, or as an alternative to the dementor's kiss. You can't tell me that you would wish the kiss on anyone? Aren't the people who use that even more evil? What about the person who is dying of a painful terminal illness and there is no hope for recovery. Does he not have the right to ask the healer for a quick and painless death? Open your eyes and see that the world is shades of gray. There is no black and white."

Harry paused a moment to contemplate. "I don't really know much about the dark arts since that was always a taboo subject, but what you say makes sense. I can't agree with you without knowing more about it though and I can't exactly be seen buying dark arts books. If you send me some...free of curses mind you...I will look through them and get back to you on this issue."

"Acceptable. The last think I want is changes at Hogwarts. The entire school is biased against Slytherin house and a lot of the teachers cater to that bias. The houses are completely segregated from each other. Dumbledore conrols everyone and everything in that school to some degree or another, and none of the old subjects are being taught. I know that few people have the talents and capabilities for them, but they still need to be taught to those who do. We are not educating our young people the way they should be educated."

"What old subjects? I'm still not convinced that dark arts isn't evil."

"Not just the dark arts, but elementals, ancient magics, spellcrafting, wandless magic and so on. There should also be some resources for parcel magic though I agree that it can't be taught since there are so few parcelmouths."

"Yeah that would be nice. I have a lot of talents that I've never heard of that I would love to be able to learn. I really need to think about everything you've said, but now I have a few questions for you. First of all, if the changes you want were to happen what would you do?"

"Besides jump for joy I assume?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well first of all I would disband my followers, remove the mark, and dispose of the dangerous ones either by turning them over to the ministry if they can be assured of either kissing or killing them or if not killing them myself. I would then change my identity and live the rest of my life in peace. I refuse to turn myself in to die or worse for something that the wizarding world forced me into to protect them and their way of life and I'm not naïve enough to think that most of them would ever forgive me no matter my reasons."

"Weren't you just preaching that everyone should be held to the same laws? Yet you put yourself above that."

"What I did was more or less self defense. If I hadn't acted the wizarding world would have been destroyed and me along with it. I tried to go about things the right way and was turned away. Perhaps I should be held responsible, perhaps I shouldn't, but I won't let myself be. The way I see it I took the only path to survival and won't be crucified for it. I'm no martyr."

"What is the real prophecy?"

"The one with the power to stop the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord does not...neither can live with the world as it is and both together will change it."

Harry was astonished. So this was why Voldemort wanted to meet with him. He wanted his help to change the world. He really needed to think, but first he needed to know "What do you want from me? I can tell you now that even if I decide to agree with you I will never take your mark, never call you lord, and never help or even approve of torture and murder."

"That is acceptable. The only thing I need from you is your political pull. You can even call me Tom if you would prefer. No one will ever know we have been in contact, not even my most loyal followers unless you decide to tell them."

Harry nodded and promised to think about things and then contact him when he has had some time to process the information. After being assured that owls could find Tom he left and headed back to the Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Politics

He hadn't yet told anyone about his conversation with Voldemort, but had pretty much decided what he was going to do. In fact when he got back to his room that evening he wrote a letter to Voldemort.

Tom,

I have been thinking about what you have said. I still don't know much about the dark arts issue, but I agree with you on everything else and as such will be doing what I can to pass the necessary laws. You probably aren't aware of this, but I have a lot of political pull at this point as the soon to be Head of the Wizengamot and Heir of two of the founder's seats on the Hogwarts board with my cousin as the other two. I have also taken down Albus Dumbledore for crimes against myself and my cousin. Since I have so much political power here is what I want. You are to dispose of your fanatical death eaters that cannot be controlled and stop all attacks. All known death eaters will go into hiding so that there will be no need to fight in self defense. Once the laws have passed you will continue with your plan to unmark everyone and change your identity and the identity of anyone else you need to. As of right now there will be a ceasefire, and I will get back to you on the dark arts issue. I have access to many homes with large libraries and as such have access to enough information to make a decision there. If this is acceptable get back to me or with a counter-offer. Also I think if we are going to work together you should tell Lucius Malfoy since he is on the Board of Governor's and I really don't need him working against me or trying to kidnap me for you or anything.

Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Craven-Dervous-Wade-Horlen

Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin

PS. I know you were claiming to be the heir of Slytherin but that was before I came along. I checked out the family tree in the Slytherin vault and you are descended from an illegitimate line while I am descended from a legitimate line making me the rightful heir. No hard feelings I hope?

He sent it off with one of the owls in the owlery since Hedwig is too distinctive. A few hours later he received a reply.

Potter,

I am so not writing all of those names but you made your point. I agree to most of your terms. I will dispose of my fanatical death eaters and ease up on attacks. However, until the law is passed concerning muggles I will continue to dispose of them as need be, but they will have quick painless deaths. No more torture. Also I will step in if any magical creature is in mortal danger, but unless they are in danger of death I will merely provide medical assistance and sanctuary in the meantime. I also expect to see some progress happening or the deal is off. I don't expect you to change things overnight though so don't worry. You'll have time. As long as I have something to tell the people looking for change. I will also stay away from anyone you are friends with and that includes the Order of the Phoenix, though if they do manage to track me down, I may have to defend myself, but will attempt to do so without taking lives. That is my counteroffer and only offer.

On another note I would like to congratulate you on your disposal of the manipulative old fool and your inheritance. I am bitter about losing my title as Heir of Slytherin, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it. I would like to request that after all this is over you invite me to join the House of Dervous since it is Slytherin's direct line, but I don't expect you will do that until you are assured of the fact that I am commited to peace.

Tom

Harry read the reply and sighed. It was better than nothing and apparently the best he was going to get. The scary thing was that he understood every place where Voldemort refused to concede. He wasn't sure what to think of that. He did know one thing though. His first priority was going to be to get the law against muggles knowing anything about wizards passed. At least that way fewer people would have to die.

He then went to his aunt and uncles house. He found Petunia and Vernon in the living room. If he was going to try to pass the law then it was only fair that he uphold it himself. In the interest of keeping the peace he discussed it with his family. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I am working in politics now and one of the main things that I need to do with my office is to no longer allow muggles such as yourselves such freedom with the information of the wizarding world. What I would like to do won't hurt you at all. It will just prevent you from telling anyone about it."

"Why can't people know?" Petunia asked.

"While it's true that there are probably a large number of people that could be trusted, at least at first, there would be a domino effect. If the wizarding world became common knowledge, some would be okay with it, but some would want to cause trouble. And every time that there is a questionable murder, or an explosion, or a disappearance, or anything else fishy happening those people causing trouble will convince more and more people that wizards are behind it and things will deteriorate fast. It will turn into hysteria and as much magic as we can do, we aren't immune to guns, explosions, or god forbid nuclear weapons. We have to make sure that the information doesn't get out to anyone but immediate family of wizards."

"Well I know we wouldn't tell anyone, but you're right. If you are creating the law you have to uphold it. It is the honorable thing to do. Go ahead and do what you need to do." Vernon replied looking both proud and nervous at the same time.

Harry cast the spell and then told them. "In the interest of the honorable thing to do...I'm not sure if you know this or not but the Potter family owns your house and Grunnings." Petunia and Vernon looked shocked and almost afraid of why their nephew was telling them this. He said he forgave them, but maybe he was still going to try and take revenge in some way. Harry could see all these thoughts and hurried to dispel them. "I'm telling you this because I'm signing the house over to you Aunt Petunia and Grunnings over to you Uncle Vernon. Now you can be your own boss and a homeowner. In fact, I have gone through my accounts and figured up how much of the Potter fortune came from Grunnings and will have it transferred into your muggle bank account soon as I get the paperwork taken care of in the next few days."

The older couple was speachless, but then Vernon found his voice. "If you want to give us the house and the company that's fine. We don't deserve it really after the way we treated you, but it's your choice. I can't let you give us all the money from Grunnings though. Not only do we not deserve it we haven't earned it. That company belonged to you when it made that money."

"I believe my parents bought the company and the house as a gift to the two of you, but they died before they could take care of it. Therefore everything rightfully belongs to you." They nodded solemnly, but would only agree to take half of the Grunning's earnings no matter how much Harry argued with them.

* * *

After dinner and some more conversation amongst themselves, the boys went back to the manor. Tomorrow was the wizengamot meeting where Harry would accept his seats and head of the body.

It took Harry hours of nervousness and changing his robes a hundred times, but finally he was ready for the Wizengamot meeting. He and Dudley called the Knight Bus since they couldn't apparate yet and wouldn't get a special portkey until they were inducted. They arrived with only ten minutes to spare thanks to Ernie Prang's driving. First on the agenda were the trials so Harry and Dudley had to sit with the witnesses. They noticed most of the staff of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix sitting in the witness box as well. None of them would be called probably since Harry knew that they were going to push for veritaserum and indeed the solicitor for the prosecution insisted on Veritaserum for Dumbledore. After the standard test questions during which Harry got the answer to a question that he had always wondered about...Dumbledore was 162 years old...they began with the difficult questions.

Did you disregard the will of James and Lily Potter by placing their son Harry James Potter with his maternal aunt?

"Yes"

Why?

Because they were muggles so would never have found the charms I placed on the boy.

What charms did you place on him at that time?

Hatred charms towards his aunt and uncle, and charms supressing his magic

Why?

So that he would grow up abused and be easier to manipulate later.

Did you add any other charms later?

Yes

Which ones?

A hatred charm for Professor Snape, A loyalty charm for myself, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. I also added memory charms through the years whenever anyone tried to rescue him from the home.

Whom all did you place the memory charms on?

Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagal, and Arabella Figg

Did you place any other illegal charms on anyone?

Dumbledore began to rattle off a very long list including the charm to bind Dudley's magic and all of the charms to suppress Harry's. There were a total of more than 150 people that Dumbledore had placed illegal charms on including loyalty charms for all of Hogwarts staff and the Order of the Phoenix. By this point the crowd was in an uproar. After order was restored the questioning continued. When it came out all of the crimes Dumbledore was guilty of the Wizengamot was quick to pass their sentence.

"Albus Dumbledore. You will lose your Wizengamot privileges, your status as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and your Order of Merlin. You are also sentenced to 340 years in Azkaban. One year for each illegal charm on an adult, two years for each on a minor, ten years for each instance of withholding information regarding the heritage of a minor, ten years for disregarding of a will, twenty years for theft from the Potter vault."

Dumbledore was led from the room and it was the Weasley's turn. Their trial went much the same way their questioning did and all of the Weasleys were in the room, mostly just to see for themselves that all of the accusations were true. Molly Weasley was sentenced to twenty years for the theft, and both younger Weasleys being underage, were expelled from Hogwarts and had their wands snapped, but they didn't have to go to prison. Once the sentences were laid down, Arthur Weasley stood up to make a statement. "As Head of the House of Weasley, I hereby disown Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. They are no longer Weasleys by name, title, or heritage. So mote it be." A wisp came from his wand surrounded the former Weasleys and then disappeared. Harry was shocked. He expected them to be disowned and have their names and titles taken away, but taking away the heritage was the lowest insult that could be given to a witch or wizard. That gave Harry an idea.

As he was mulling it over, The acting Head of the Wizengamot stood. "Is Harry James Potter present?"

Harry stood. "I am."

"As an emancipated minor you are eligible to accept the positions of your houses on this body. Are you prepared to accept?"

"I am"

"State your houses for the record."

"Potter, Black, Dervous, Horlen, Wade, and Craven."

"Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black-Dervous-Horlen-Wade-Craven you are hereby a member of this body and as holder of six seats it's head." The acting head stepped aside and Harry took the place at head of the table. Harry had studied the book and now knew how to end a meeting and schedule another, and did so, but instead of making the next meeting two weeks away as is customary, he set it for one week away stating that with the change in power there would be many details to work out and giving everyone time to adjust to the changes.

Harry was walking out of the courtroom when he ran into Professors Snape and McGonagal as well as Mad-Eye Moody. "Mr. Potter I assure you that none of us knew what Professor Dumbledore was doing with you or with anyone else. All of us who were present apparently broke our loyalty charms when the information came out and I was chosen to offer our condolences for Hogwarts and Mr. Moody for the order." Minerva began.

"That's right Potter. If I had known what that...that...criminal was doing I would have had him locked up long before now. I don't condone the breaking of any law, not even for a hero." That could just as easily have been a warning to Harry as it was a renunciation of Dumbledore and Harry took it as such. "Thank you Mr. Moody, Professor McGonagal. I accept your apology and appreciate your candor." He knew since Snape wasn't confirmed by the others as being there for a reason and he had been very silent, that he wanted to speak with him alone and Harry had a good idea what it was about. "If you'll excuse me, Professor Snape may I have a word?"

Snape followed Harry to his new office of the Head of the Wizengamot that he had moved into earlier that day. As Snape opened his mouth to speak Harry held up a hand and stopped him. "Before you say anything professor, I don't blame you for anything that has happened between us. We were both being used by Professor Dumbledore and you weren't at fault. I admit that I reacted badly and I would like to explain if you'll allow me?" Snape nodded and Harry continued. "You heard what Dumbledore said about my home life. It was horrible. When I found out about Hogwarts I was so excited because for once I would have a chance to be treated like a person. You didn't treat me like a person and I couldn't understand what I had done to make you hate me. We were both wizards and I was quiet and studious and in awe of everything. I was so looking forward to potions because I thought that I would be good at it because I really enjoyed cooking. Then when you came down on me in that first class I was crushed. When I didn't have my books read over the summer or homework done it was because anything that could identify me as a wizard was locked away all summer including books and parchment. I never meant any disrespect to you and even when you were mean to me, I tried to be respectful of you, at least to your face, but I did lose my temper fairly often and I'm sorry for that."

When Snape realized that Harry was finished he began to speak. "I accept your apology and I thank you for understanding that I didn't do any of that on purpose. I hope next year at school will go easier for both of us. I also want you to know that you are very good at potions. The admittedly few times that I left you alone during class and allowed you to brew your potions came up perfect and even when I didn't leave you alone they were acceptable. You have a weakness in theory though and that is partly the fault of your muggle upbringing and Dumbledore's not giving you the starter literature for muggle-borns. This is a list I jotted down of books to read to learn the basic potions theory that you should have learned in the starter packet and will likely solve your theory problems. Mostly I just wanted to apologize to you for treating you the way I did, and the other students as well. When I realized that there were hatred charms on my for every student except Slytherin house a lot of things made more sense. I will leave you now. I'm sure you're very busy with all of your new duties, but if you ever need any help feel free to ask. I really have very little to do over the summer."

Harry realized that was supposed to be a subtle way to say that he was alone and bored so he made a spur of the moment decision. "Professor. My cousin is taking lessons this summer and if you could tutor him in basic potions and be available if I have questions about the theory or even to help me restock the manor's potion supplies that would be greatly appreciated. I pay very well also if that is a consideration and the pay includes room and board."

Snape appeared to think for a moment. "Hmm. Me at Potter Manor. I'm sure your father would be rolling in his grave. I accept." He said with a half-evil smirk. "I'm glad we could clear the air Potter." He said as he walked away. Harry leaned against his new desk with a smile. Yes things were definitely looking up, but now it was getting late and time to find Dudley and head back to the manor. They both had reading to do before their early morning meeting with the governors.

When they got home Harry told Remus and Tonks all about the trial and about his conversations afterward and informed them that Snape was moving in the next day to take over teaching potions and since Tonks had a full time job at the ministry she would just be focusing on the metamorphmagus skills, which both boys were already getting very good at. That wasn't surprising since Tonks herself had it mastered at five years old. After dinner both boys retired to their rooms to do some more reading. The politics books had first priority since they needed to master those as soon as possible. The rest could wait.

The boys had to be up early the next morning for the board of governors meeting. Harry knew this wasn't going to go well. You can't just walk into a room full of politicians and make them obsolete and expect them to like you for it. This was going to be his first major test. If he could smooth the ruffled feathers he and Dudley were going to cause by their very presence he would be a true politician. For once he was actually glad that Fudge had managed to get Lucius Malfoy off after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He seemed like a reasonable politician for the most part and at least Voldemort would know that Harry was keeping up his end of the bargain with regard to Hogwarts. He had heard from Tom that Lucius wasn't one of his fanatics and was really only active in the political side of his organization. The only reason he was at the ministry that night was because he knew his way around. He was little more than the guide and even Harry had to admit that he did his best to not let anyone get hurt. He was still slightly bitter about it though after all the trouble it took to capture him. He took a deep breathe and motioned Dudley to follow him into the meeting room.

It looked as though people were just beginning to arrive Lucius Malfoy noticed them first. As someone close to Voldemort he knew what these two teenagers were doing here and he didn't like it a bit, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was a good enough politician though to know that he couldn't do anything about it except try to get onto their good side so that they would take his advice. That might be easier said than done with Potter after the incident at the ministry last month, but since he apparently had the same goals as himself and Voldemort if he could be believed, it may not be too difficult. He must know that so would look to Lucius the most.

As the last person trickled into the room right on time, Harry stood up. "Can I get your attention please." There were a few snickers from those who didn't know why this kid was addressing them but a look from Lucius shut them up. Lucius then looked at Harry and nodded for him to continue. Harry nodded back thinking maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. "I am Harry Potter and I am here as the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin to claim the founder's seats on the board. This is Dudley Dursley here as the heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to claim his founder's seats." The boys had agreed to let Harry do the majority of the talking since Dudley was still getting his feet wet. "I understand that our presence takes away your power, but I assure you that is not our intention. You are all experienced. You know what you are doing. We don't. We will need your help and your advice in order to remake Hogwarts into the distinguished institution it once was. Does anyone have any questions before we start the meeting?"

There were of course a few calls to prove their heritage and a few people who scoffed at the idea of children making the final decisions, but most of the board were politicians. They knew not to get on the bad side of these very powerful teenagers so they kept their mouths shut. "Alright then the first order of business should be to decide on a new Headmaster. I was considering Filius Flitwick for the position. Does anyone have any other ideas?"

"Why him?" Lucius asked. He would have assumed the boy would pick McGonagal.

"First of all he is a head of house and thus has administrative experience in the school already. Now I know Minerva McGonagal is deputy headmistress and wouldn't object to her keeping that title, but she is biased against Slytherins which is something I would like to see stamped out of the school. On the other hand Professor Snape is biased against anyone but Slytherins. At least he has been in the past. Now that he is free of his charms that may change, but until it is proven otherwise I don't think that he would be a good choice. Pomona Sprout while a good head of house doesn't strike me as the best person for this position. Flitwick is not biased against anyone and is also half goblin so he would bring a unique perspective to the position." In other words get everyone primed to accept non-humans in society by putting a half-human in charge of their children and helping to get rid of the slytherin bias at the same time. Lucius had to hand it to the kid he was good. Whether he agree with Voldemort's politics or not he was sure making a good show of it.

"I agree Mr. Potter. Proffesor Flitwick would be a good choice. If you'd like I will send the standard offer letter to him by owl as soon as this meeting is over." Lucius offered.

"I would appreciate that Mr. Malfoy. If you could add an addendum to the letter explaining my reasons on the subject that would be even better. I'm sure he would accept immediately if it were explained to him all the ways he could help to fix the problems in the school." Harry paused for any more discussion on the topic. "Alright next order of business is finding a new head for ravenclaw house and a new teacher for charms. I don't have very many suggestions here so this discussion is wide open."

Lucius couldn't help but smirk. This was his chance to see just how committed Potter was to this alliance he formed with his master. "I have a suggestion for charms professor. A friend of mine would likely be interested in the job. He has a charms mastery and helps to tutor my son and some friends in charms over the summer." When he said friend he tapped his left forearm so Harry would know what type of friend he was talking about. Harry tensed at that but kept his composure. He did ask to speak with Lucius is private though. Not the best idea in a room full of politicians, but they all knew not to mess with the Malfoy patriarch.

Harry and Lucius went to the side and Lucius erected a privacy charm. Harry spoke first. "I'm not saying no right out because I do know that our mutual friend employs nothing but the best, but I want your magical oath that this is not a plot to harm any person inside the castle, discriminate against anyone for blood status or house, recruit for any organization and do whatever is possible to protect all students and teachers from harm and I will expect an oath from him or her to the same effect."

"I must say Potter I am surprised that you are even considering this."

"So am I, but I am commited to improving the education at Hogwarts by any means necessary, and as long as the students are safe in every way I will accept it. I must tell you though that as long as we are at war none of these friends will ever hold a head of house or headmaster position."

"Agreed." Lucius said and then swore the asked for oath. They returned to the group. And after a bit more discussion Johann Avery was decided on as the new charms professor. The head of Ravenclaw house was offered to Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher.

The next subject was difficult for Harry, but he had to choose between his friendship and his duty to the school. "Now to the subject of care of magical creatures. Professor Hagrid is a close friend of mine, and I admire his work with the creatures and animals on the grounds, but he is no teacher. I suggest that we give him back his old job as groundskeeper and add a new job for him as caretaker, in which he will be responsible for the health and happiness of any animal on the grounds including the pets and familiars of the students." There was actually a cheer at that. Everyone was aware of Hagrid's dangerous and unorthodox teaching style. "I suggest Charles Weasley be offered the position of his replacement." There was a bit of discussion on this matter, but in the end it was decided that Charlie would be offered the job, though many thought he would turn it down. Harry decided to send that offer letter personally.

"Moving on from staff appointments there are a few other matters I would like to discuss. The first of which is the sorting. Since Headmaster Dumbledore admitted to tampering with the sorting hat at his trial I think that all current students should be resorted at this years sorting feast."

"For what purpose?" A man towards the back asked.

"First of all to get each student in their proper house. It will also promote interhouse unity since current student now have friends in their house and if they are moved will probably keep their friends and allow more intermingling of the houses. It may also help with the prejudice against Slytherin house since that is where I was supposed to go had the hat not been tampered with." This caused a major buzz in the room. When someone asked how he knew he explained, "At my sorting the hat told me that I would fit into any of the houses but that I would do best in Slytherin. Dumbledore had poisoned me against Slytherin house however, so I convinced it to put my in Gryffindor instead. So are there any objections to the resorting?" There were a few, mainly time constraints, which were solved by changing to schedule of the Hogwarts Express so that it was two hours early.

Once that was settled Harry moved on. "The last thing I want to discuss is ideas to bring the houses closer together." There was a lot of discussion on this subject, and many ideas were discarded, the ones accepted were to get rid of the mealtime house tables except for the welcoming feast and the leaving feast. Other than those times the great hall would be divided into smaller round tables where anyone could sit no matter their house. Another that was accepted was to have an all Hogwarts quiddich team that included at least one player from each house to play in the annual Hogsmeade/Diagon quiddich tournament between the teams of various businesses in those towns. "Well I suppose that's enough for now. Once school gets going for a while we can reevaluate the issue and make changes or additions to these plans. The last thing I want to discuss is a new program that I hope to start by the next school year incorporating some new class selections into the sixth and seventh year course syllabus such as ancient magic, spell crafting, and elemental magics for those with talents in those subjects. Since it has been so long since these subjects are offered and they can only be used by those with inborn talents I expect it will take time to find instructors. In the mean time if you know anyone with these talents ask them to begin independent study so that we can have these subjects up and running as soon as possible."

"Why do you want these subjects taught?" Lucius asked.

"First of all, I have talent in all of these subjects and would like to learn them, and I'm sure there are other students who are in the same position. I plan to study independently myself until the subjects are available, but not everyone has access to the resources that I do."

Lucius was fighting with himself. Making things easier for Harry Potter was not in his nature but in this case he was fighting for the same goals as his master so he felt obligated to offer a temporary solution. "If I may suggest. We can see about setting up an independent study class on the student schedules and give them access to the resources to study these things. We will need to find out what each student's talents are however. May I suggest hiring an extra nurse in the infirmary for the first few days of school to test each student's talents?"

"That could work, but someone must oversee the independent study otherwise students would just use the time as another free period. If no one knows the material, then no one can check it to be sure it is being done."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to at least familiarize the Heads of House with the basics of the subject. Enough to know if the student is putting work into it. We would also need to create NEWT tests for those subjects as well so we would need people who are intimately familiar with the subject even if they are unable to do it themselves."

"This is going to be a lot to work on. We can get the heads of house working on familiarizing themselves with the subjects between now and the start of the next school year and begin next year with either classes or independent study if there are still no professors available for the subjects. That's all I wanted to discuss. Does anyone else have anything to bring up?" No one spoke so Harry ended the meeting and set the next one for a week later to see if any of their job offers were declined and to make final arrangements for the start of the next school year. He did ask to see Lucius before he left.

Once they were in a secure location Harry turned to Lucius. "I would like you to ask our mutual friend to unmark Avery and Snape. If anyone sees the mark and learns that I employed a Death Eater at Hogwarts as well as got resorted into Slytherin there will be suspicions on me that I don't want and it would ruin my credibility and our friend's plans."

"I will relay the message, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask. They will still be free to attend peaceful gatherings outside of the school of course and I can communicate through them or your son if I need to speak with him about something." Lucius nodded, bowed, and left to get to work on the offer letters and Harry returned to his Wizengamot office in order to draft the offer to Charlie Weasley.

When Harry got to his office he found Dudley waiting for him. "Why exactly do I need to be at these things? I don't even know enough to contribute anything."

"You need to get your feet wet in the position. You need to let the other people see you and get used to you. Don't worry, once you actually get to Hogwarts, see how things are run, work with the teachers, and all that you'll be able to contribute more. In the meantime, I can't do much with only two seats. I need you to back me with the other two for now."

"What if I don't agree with you?"

"You are always free to disagree with me Dud. I'm your guide in this world not your boss. I would suggest that you run things past another wizard to begin with just to make sure it's a valid subject and to get help with the magical vocabulary involved, but otherwise you have your opinions and you can always express them. I never meant for you to get the impression otherwise."

"Okay. I was just worried that you were letting all the power go to your head and taking advantage of my lack of knowledge."

"Not at all. In fact, if that ever does happen I'm counting on you to call me on it. Don't let me get away with it. Get help from other people who have seen it if you need to, but we need to check each other on this. I don't want either of us to get carried away with this stuff." Dudley nodded in agreement. "Now while I'm writing this letter do you want to head to the transportation office and inquire about getting a portkey for your parents, hooking them up to the floo, and who can teach us apparition?"

"Sure thing. Remus was teaching me about magical transportation yesterday so this is something I know how to talk about." Dudley chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coming Together

Harry finished drafting his letter and sent it off just before Dudley returned from the transportation office. "How'd it go Dud?"

"Well we were able to get an emergency portkey to the manor for my parents, but it is a one time use. They did let us set them up to the floo network though. I might have dropped your name for that part." Dudley looked a little sheepish at that, but then continued. "As far as apparition, anyone that has had their license for more than five years can teach us and then we can come back here to take our tests, but you will have to wait until your birthday. They said that even though you are emancipated they can't give the license before sixteen."

"Okay that works. Thanks. We can go talk to your parents and let them know the floo is hooked up, give them some powder, and show them how it works. We'll also tell them how to use the emergency portkey. They will probably have a million questions so luckily we have time to stay and talk with them for a while."

Harry and Dudley went back to Privat Dr, and called them all to the living room. When they arrived Dudley began explaining the floo system to them. He looked to Harry first who took out his wand and unblocked the fireplace. The older couple then looked to the boys to explain. "Okay we will start a fire in here before we leave. Harry will charm it so that it doesn't heat the house though so don't worry. Once the fire is going anytime you want to come to the manor to visit take a little of this powder throw it in the flames. Step into the flame and say Potter Manor. As of right now that is the only place this floo is connected to, but we can add more later if need be. This," Dudley said pulling out the fake gold galleon, "Is an emergency portkey. If you are ever in danger hold onto it and say sanctuary. It will bring you into our designated portkey room where you will be met by a house elf. They are freaky little things, but don't panic. They can't hurt you."

The Dursley adults looked like their heads were spinning with the information, but they seemed to understand for the most part. They did have one question though. "What's a house elf?" Petunia asked.

Harry said, "Would you like to call one here so you can see what they looked like and ask them about themselves?" When she nodded Harry considered who to call. One of the Potter elves would work, but he doesn't really know any of them well enough. The only elf he really knows well is Dobby, but Harry really didn't want to deal with the hero worship the little elf had for him. On the other hand it might make his family feel more at ease knowing that the elf was so loyal to him and thus wouldn't hurt them. Harry sighed and called Dobby. When Dobby looked at the Dursleys one could tell he wasn't happy so Harry cut him off before he could say anything. "Before you speak Dobby I have to tell you that the way they treated me was due to a spell that Dumbledore put on them. They are actually very kind people and treat me well now."

"Okay master Harry Potter. Dobby understands. Hello master Harry Potter's family. Dobby is happy to meet you."

"So you're a house elf?" Petunia asked.

"Dobby is" he bobbed his little head.

"What do house elves do?" Vernon asked.

"We's usually bonded to a master and we do whatever they need us to do. Cook, clean, take care of children, run errands, and so on. Elf magic comes from work. Some masters not nice to elves and make them do bad things and hurt elves, but most masters nice. Master Harry Potter best master of all. He make house elf equal. Like family almost. Dobby wishes master Harry Potter was Dobby's master."

Harry started at that. "Do you really want me to be your master Dobby?"

"Dobby would like nothing more in the world. That would make Dobby the happiest elf ever!" He nodded vigorously.

"Alright Dobby. If that's what you really want I'll bind you to me, but I have some rules. One, no punishing yourself for any reason. Two, you must make sure to eat and sleep as much as you need no matter what I have you doing at the time." When Dobby nodded again Harry completed the bonding.

"Thank you so much Master Harry Potter. Dobby be good to you. What you like Dobby to do?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well when we are finished here I would like you to visit all of my properties- I'll get you a list- and see what kind of shape they are in, if they have house elves already, a list of books in the libraries if they have them, and anything else that seems useful. Also if you could bring me the head portrait in each home that has portraits so I can speak with them that would be great. Do the same for Dudley's properties as well."

At that Petunia looked up. "What kind of properties do you boys have?"

"Well I have two castles, two manor homes, two family homes, and an apartment building. Dudley and I also co-own Hogwarts castle together." Harry said.

"And I have one manor and one castle plus Hogwarts." Dudley said.

"Wow. You boys must really be rich. Where does all that come from?"

"Well my dad was a very wealthy pureblood and so many of the old families have died out that I am the last living relative of five of them including Potter and I was left my godfather's title and fortune as well. Your line Aunt Petunia is actually descended from squibs. That's people born to wizards that have no magic. My mom was the first magical person eligible to take over the fortunes and titles and if she had they would have passed to me, but she never did. Either she didn't know or she figured she would wait for the next magical person to come along since she married into such a wealthy family so now they go to Dudley. He is the last in line for two families and third in line for one of the highest society pureblood lines out there. Hence we are both very rich."

"I'm descended from magic? How is that possible? Wouldn't we have known?"

"Not necessarily Mom. Apparently a long time ago when squibs were born they were cast out of the wizarding world and usually married either muggles or other squibs. Over time the idea of magic would have gotten lost until it showed up in the line again."

"This is just too weird."

After a few hours of answering questions and just chatting with the family Harry and Dudley floo'd back to the manor for dinner. "We need to spend the rest of the day studying. We have the next wizengamot meeting in a week and I'd like it if you knew enough to be able to take your seats by then. I would offer to help you understand things but I practically have to have the book memorized so I won't have much time. You can ask Remus or Tonks though and Professor Snape will be here tomorrow so you can ask him too." Harry told Dudley before he retired to his room.

When he got to his room there was an owl waiting for him. He pulled off the letter and recognized Voldemort's handwriting.

Potter,

I have eliminated my fanatical death eaters including the entire Lestrange family with the exception of their five year old child whom I have given to the Malfoys to raise since they are his closest relatives. I hope this satisfies you. Lucius has told me of the changes you are making at Hogwarts. I see you are keeping to our deal and even going above and beyond by allowing one of my people to work there. I would like to assure you that he will not be recruiting for me though he will not hide his political views he will hide his relationship to me. He will also not discriminate against muggleborns or anyone else. Avery is actually one of my most level-headed of followers so you need not worry. He will take any vow you ask of him. I have also removed the marks from Avery and Snape per your request as you would become useless to the cause if you were even suspected of anything relating to me. I have also enclosed a book with this letter; The Basic Guide to Dark Magic: What it is and what it does. I understand that you have large libraries at your disposal, but was unsure if you had anything with the basics since most libraries only stock the more advanced texts. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

V

Harry read the letter again. Voldemort was actually being nice. I mean sure he has been civil lately, but this time he is actually nice. There has to be a catch. Harry went over the book that was sent for any type of spells he could imagine just to make sure. Harry smirked. Fine. If Voldemort can be nice so can I.

Tom,

I would like to thank you for both eliminating the fanatics and removing the marks from my teachers. If you would pass on my thanks to Mr. Malfoy as well for his support at the board meeting I would be grateful. I will look over this book at my earliest convenience, though don't expect it to be soon. I am excruciatingly busy memorizing the wizengamot guide, reading my heritage books, and getting my many gifts under control as well as drafting the muggle secrecy law we spoke about. With luck I will be able to get to it before school is in session again. I would also like you to know that if Avery does anything out of bounds I will hold you accountable so you better be completely sure of him if you want my help.

Lord Potter

After the letter was finished Harry got out the wizengamot guide again. He was on the chapter telling how to draft a law and the procedures to present it to the body for the vote. He might as well work along and draft the muggle secrecy law while he was reading. It might help him remember better. By the time he finished that he was ready for bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When he awoke the next morning there were three owls waiting for him. Harry sighed. I guess this is what should be expected when the boy-who-lived becomes a powerful politician. He would have to get some elves to start screening his mail soon. Two of these three are ones he would have taken anyway though. He opened the first.

Harry,

I appreciate your offer of the post of care of magical creatures at Hogwarts. I would like to speak with you in person before making a decision however. Please get back to me with a time and place that is convenient for you. I will be in the country for the next three weeks either way.

Charlie Weasley

Harry wrote off a quick reply.

Charlie,

I am glad you are at least considering it. I have been meaning to drop by the Burrow soon anyway so I can come by there after lunch today if that is alright. Let me know.

Harry

The second letter was a bit more complicated.

Harry,

Thank you for making me the creature caretaker, but I could do that and teach at the same time. You don't need to take my classes away from me.

Hagrid

Oh boy. Harry thought. This diplomacy thing is more difficult than it looks.

Hagrid,

I have no doubt in your abilities to do both, but I feel that taking care of the animals and teaching the students should both have high priorities and feel that it is better to only focus on one at a time. If an animal were to be injured during your class it would be difficult to care for it while teaching. Incidentally I have offered the post of care of magical creatures instructor to Charlie Weasley whom I know you are on good terms with so you can be assured that your classes are in good hands. He has not yet accepted but I am confident he will.

Harry

The final letter was from the minister mostly just gushing over how happy he is that he and Harry are working well together now and asking if Harry was working on any laws to be pushed through. Harry jotted off a letter back telling the minister the basics of the muggle secrecy law he was working on but asking that he keep an open mind until the presentation of it in the session next week.

Harry then went down to eat breakfast and found that only Remus was there. "Hey Remus. Where is everyone?"

"Tonks is at work and Dudley is still asleep. What are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking of going to the Burrow this afternoon. I want to see the Weasleys and I need to talk to Charlie anyway about taking the care of magical creatures position at Hogwarts."

"Mind if I tag along? I haven't talked to Arthur in a while."

"Of course Remus. I also wanted to ask you if you would teach Dudley and me how to apparate."

Remus agreed and they finished their breakfast and Harry went to the library to do some more studying. He was almost done with the Wizengamot book then planned to start on his heritage book. Maybe he could learn more about his gifts in there. Of course he realized that he needed to move the paintings to another room if he planned to study in the library as his father and Sirius kept bugging him when he was trying to study. Finally he gave up and just had a fun morning talking with them.

After lunch he went to the floo and called the Burrow. When they invited him to step through he did with Remus right behind him.

Arthur stepped forward right away "Harry I would like to apologize again..." Harry held up a hand and cut him off.

"I don't need your apologies. You didn't know. You did nothing wrong." Arthur embraced Harry thanking him for his forgiveness and then stepped back so the twins could get at him.

"Well well well. Ickle Harrikins is playing with the big boys in the ministry now. Having fun yet?"

Harry laughed. "Well in some ways it is a royal pain. But this way I can make a difference so I'm happy about it."

"You know Harry. There are some laws that kind of annoy us. It'd be nice if you could do something about them." The twins waggled their eyebrows at him.

Harry jokingly waved them off. "Submit a request so my house elves can sort it." Everyone began to laugh. "Seriously though guys. If there is something you think is really dumb or restricting just let me know and I'll look into it. No promises though. I might disagree with you. And don't overuse it either please."

They nodded solemnly. "I don't think there is anything right now, but thanks for the offer."

Then Harry noticed Bill standing there. "Bill I was wanting to ask you if you would mind checking over the wards on my and my cousin's properties. Just make sure everything is up to date and all. I can put the request through Gringotts if you need me to, but I'd prefer someone I trust to do it."

"Of course Harry. It would probably be easier if you put the request through the bank otherwise I'll have to do it in my off hours and from what I hear you have a lot of properties."

"Okay sure, no problem. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't an imposition first."

Finally Harry's eyes rested on the reason for his visit. He walked over to Charlie and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Charlie." He said.

Charlie took his hand and smiled. "Would you like to talk in the kitchen?" Charlie asked him.

Harry agreed and went into the kitchen. "What questions do you have about the position?"

"Well first of all what happened to Hagrid? I know he wasn't the best teacher but he is a great friend and I wouldn't want to take a job out from under him."

"I understand where you are coming from. That is the main thing that I struggled with in this issue, but the fact is that the students come first. Hagrid is a great friend of mine also. In fact he was my first friend ever, but he really isn't a very good teacher and the students need to learn. I didn't fire him though so don't worry about that. Technically I promoted him. I created a job called creature caretaker which puts him in charge of every magical creature on school grounds. He is the one to care for any hurt animals, ensure that dangerous animals don't hurt anyone, basically anything that involves them except for teaching about them. He also got a rather large raise with the position also." I smiled at him.

"Okay I guess that is good. Will I be permitted to ask for his help with any of my classes or do you want him away from teaching altogether?"

"Of course you can ask him to help, he can even substitute for you if you can't be there for some reason. As long as he doesn't take over the classes it's up to you how closely you work with him."

"Okay now for the big question. Will I have to stay at the school over breaks and summer? I'd like to be able to spend some time with my dragons then.

"As long as enough teachers stay over breaks to keep an eye on the students that stay you are free to go. As far as summer just be back a week before school starts to get everything set up and deal with staff meetings. This summer might be difficult though since there are so many changes. I even still have to come up with an idea for a defense teacher."

"What about Bill? I know he wouldn't want to do it long term, but you might be able to talk him into doing it for one year as long as the goblins let him take the time off."

"I might ask him about that. That's a good idea. Thanks Charlie. Any more questions?"

"Nope I'll do it." Harry thanked him and they went back into the living room to spend time with the rest of the family.

Harry took Bill aside and asked him if he would be interested in the defense position this year and Bill said that if Harry was in a bind he would do it if the goblins would let him, but to please keep looking for someone else. "That's okay Bill. I have a good idea for someone, but I just need a little time before he will be able to take it."

Harry was able to relax for the rest of the visit and didn't get home until late that evening. He didn't even have the energy to study anymore and just wanted to go to bed. Instead he found a letter from Hermione waiting for him.

Harry,

I saw what happened in the prophet. I can't believe Dumbledore did all that to you. And the Weasleys. That's just horrible. Are you friendly with your family now that the charms are off? You're the head of the wizengamot too. That's amazing. Think of everything you'll be able to do. I'm so excited for you. I know you're probably dreadfully busy, but I would like to see you this summer. I don't know where you are living now. Are you still with your aunt and uncle or did you move? Get back to me Harry."

Hermione

Harry groaned. Not that he didn't want to hear from Hermione, but he just wanted to go to sleep. He decided to write her a quick letter.

Hermione,

Sorry I didn't get in contact when everything happened. Things have been so hectic. Between getting my inheritance squared away, taking my seats on the wizengamot, becoming head of it even, which of course involves memorizing a book the size of my head, learning about all of my new abilities that Dumbledore blocked me from, and making all the changes at Hogwarts (Yes Dudley and I own Hogwarts now) I am completely beat. I'm sure I can make some time to see you soon though. Maybe next week sometime after the next wizengamot meeting.

Harry

As soon as he sent that off he fell back into his bed and was asleep.

Harry spent the next week studying more than he had ever studied before in his life. He was incredibly glad that he had his increased memory unblocked. He finally had the wizengamot guide and his heritage books memorized as well as a basic knowledge of ancient magic, elemental magics, auras, and healing. He decided to wait until the end of the war before learning parcel magic. If things go well enough maybe he can even learn from Tom. He still had many other talents to learn now that he had the metamorphmagus part mastered.

The time finally came for the next wizengamot meeting and Harry had his law all drafted and his speech prepared along with props for those who didn't understand anything about the muggle world. After he called the meeting to order he began. "You will find a proposal for a new law at your seats. Let me first explain my reasoning for this law then we can open for discussion. The main part of the law requires that charms be placed on any muggles that know of the wizarding world including the families of muggleborns and spouses of wizards. These charms would prevent them from speaking about the wizarding world to anyone that does not already know. I understand that many wizards believe that we have nothing to fear from muggles, after all we have magic and they don't, but they can be very dangerous to us. Allow me to demonstrate." Harry reached into a box in front of him and turned towards the back of the room away from everyone and conjured a life size doll against the wall. He shot the dummy with a handgun and half of it's head exploded. The entire room jumped. "This is a muggle weapon. One of the smallest of this type of weapon." He pulled out another larger gun and conjured an entire row of the same dummies. When he started firing the automatic weapon everyone hid under their seats. When it stopped they stood up to see all of the dummies decimated. "They also have things called bombs that can destroy entire cities in a moment. If they were to learn of our world and percieve us as threats they could use these bombs to wipe out the majority of our world and they outnumber us greatly."

"I have known a lot of muggles and none of them have seemed violent." A voice called from the back.

"And most of them aren't but it only takes one fanatic to stir up a population. There was once a muggle called Hitler who decided that anyone of a certain race was evil. They never did anything wrong. He just didn't like them. That one man managed to stir everyone up into a frenzy and before it ended over six million people were exterminated. If our world is revealed to muggles how long will it be before every unexplained death or natural disaster is blamed on wizards. It won't take much to get them mobilized against us. It will only take one and the fear will spread." Harry explained. There were murmurs of assent from the crowd. "All right. We will take this point by point. The first point being that as soon as a muggleborn child is born a wizarding representative will visit the home and give the parent the option of placing the child in a wizarding home. If the parent agrees their memory is wiped of the child. If not they are spelled silent about our world and will receive support and regular visits from wizarding child services. Any discussion on this matter?"

"What is the point of taking children away from their parents like that if they are spelled silent anyway?" Someone asked.

"Very good question. In many muggle religions magic is considered evil. Some parents may not even like magic and some may not feel that they are capable of raising a magical child. When I was growing up I was beaten regularly for being magical. Granted much of that was due to the charms Dumbledore put on me, but I have known other muggleborn children in the same situation. Once the charms were removed from me I began to get close to my muggle family again, but they confessed that they were adamantly against raising me even before the charms because they didn't feel that they would be able to raise a magical child. This is the purpose of the support and visits from wizarding child services if the parent wishes to raise the child. Either way it will be the parent's choice. We are not forcing anything on them." Harry explained.

"I move that we add an amendment to this clause that a member of the wizengamot must accompany the children's services representative to ensure that the offer is given in an unbiased manner." Amelia Bones said. Harry called for a vote which was passed and the amendment was added. There was no other discussion on that part of the bill so Harry moved on to the next portion. "Okay the next clause says that wizarding education is compulsory. This takes away the parents option to keep their child away from the wizarding world and bind their powers. This way we can avoid situations where children are brought up to hate everything in the magic world without knowing anything about it. If they wish to have their powers bound and go back to the muggle world the option will be open to them after their fifth year at which point they must turn in their wand, have their powers bound, and be spelled silent about our world. This would also make wizarding education compulsory for all magical children including purebloods." Everyone agreed to that part easily and the law was passed. This was going to be a busy week for the ministry trying to find every muggle that knew about the wizarding world and casting the charms.

There were many other items on the agenda for the meeting that they got through quickly. After the meeting the minister asked for a word with Harry so Harry followed Fudge to his office. "This is a rather strange situation we find ourselves in and I had to look back a few hundred years to find precedence for it. Seeing as you are still attending school you will likely be unable to make all meetings of the body, therefore, you need to appoint an acting head in the even that you will be unable to attend."

"That's reasonable. I will look through the records and make my decision by the next meeting. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes of course. I would like to congratulate you on getting your law passed. Many have long thought that it was for the best but the influence of certain people have always kept it from becoming a reality. Your demonstration was genius and really got them to thinking. I dread the extra work it will be finding all of the muggles and casting the charms, but it's for the best I suppose. I wanted to tell you that given this new information I will be setting up a contribution fund in order to pay the extra people I will need to hire for this endeavor as well as more funding for wizarding child services for all of their extra work." Fudge told Harry.

"Thank you minister for your praise, and I assume the financial records of this fund would be available to the public or at least to the wizengamot?" Harry said neutrally knowing of the rumors of Fudge's embezzlement.

"To the wizengamot of course, but probably not to the public. Most people would not understand the need for the extra money and would question every penny which would be a headache. I will make the records available to all major contributors however."

"That is acceptable. You can count on a major contribution from myself as well since it was my idea that created the need for this fund."

"Thank you Harry." Fudge said as he shook his hand and Harry excused himself to head home.

As soon as he got home he went to find Dudley. He found him in the library learning transfiguration from James' portrait. "Heya Dud."

"Harry. You're back."

"Yeah. I can't believe that meeting lasted six hours. The law got passed though so at least something good came of it."

"That's great. Congratulations. When is the next meeting?" Dudley asked.

"Next week. That's when you will be sworn in. I have a few laws I plan on addressing to pave the way for my magical creatures act so there will be plenty of action for you." Harry joked.

"Why not go ahead and just present the magical creatures act?" Dudley asked.

"A few reasons. First of all there is just so much to consider and so many things that need to be changed it will take months just to draft the law. Second, there is no way it will pass right now. I first have to try to change people's mindsets about the magical creatures before they will even consider a law giving them equal rights."

"I guess that makes sense." Dudley shrugged and went back to his lesson.

Harry went to his suite to pen a letter to Tom, but when he arrived he found Fawkes sitting on his desk apparently waiting for him. Harry was wary. He knew that this was Dumbledore's phoenix and was unsure what he wanted. Apparently Fawkes sensed his hesitation because he then spoke to Harry.

"_Don't worry Harry. I am not here regarding Albus in any way. The things he has done are unforgivable and as a creature of pure goodness it was impossible for me to stay bonded with him. Our bonds are now broken and I would like to bond with you instead if you are agreeable."_

"You can speak!" Harry said amazed.

"_I can only be understood by my intended bonded. If you decline my offer we will no longer be able to speak, but if you accept you will always be able to understand me."_

"What do you mean by bonding?" Harry asked.

"_In essence I will be your companion. Somewhat like a familiar, but closer. I will be able to offer advice and input on any situation that calls for it, give you my tears and feathers at will, and we will be able to feel each other's emotions and moods, including if one of us is in danger or distress. I will also be able to transport you and any you deem worthy with my flashing ability."_

"I'm not sure how I would like to feel someone else's emotions. I have enough trouble with my own." Harry partially joked.

"_It would not be an overwhealming feeling. Just like a presence in the corner of your mind only making itself known when needed. I will be able to comfort you when you are sad or calm you when your temper gets the better of you. That sort of thing."_

"Well that's not so bad. Okay what do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"_I will take care of everything. You just need stand there." _Fawkes told him.

After that was complete Harry sat down to complete his letter.

Tom,

You will be glad to know that the muggle act has been passed in the wizengamot today. The details will be available in tomorrow's prophet and the ministry will be beginning the charms work on the muggles as of tomorrow. I will be starting my crusade on behalf of magical creatures soon so look for information on that within the next week. I have also looked over the book you sent me on dark magic as well as many books in my family homes and have come to the conclusion that you are correct in that dark magic is not necessarily evil and am officially on board with that idea as well. These final two issues will take much longer as we would have to overcome the many prejudices people have towards magical creatures and dark magic, but I am confident that we will succeed so you might want to start preparing for your new life.

Harry

Harry then went to bed. He was awoken early the next morning by the arrival of a ministry owl. "What now?" Harry muttered to himself as he rolled over to untie the letter. When he realized that it was his owl results he sat up quickly and tore it open. He got Outstanding in everything except for divination where he got a Poor and History of Magic with an Acceptable. He jumped for joy. He expected that he would get a bad grade in divination since he had no talent for it at all. He expected to fail history of magic as well since he collapsed halfway through the exam, but he must have aced everything that he got done. The biggest surprise for him was the O in potions. He decided he had to go and show professor Snape.

"I told you that you were very good at potions when I wasn't breathing down your neck." Snape drawled nonchalantly. Harry looked disappointed at the lack of response. "But congratulations. You have qualified for my NEWT classes." Snape added then went back to bed.

Harry huffed and decided to go see Hermione. She at least would be excited and he was planning to go see her today anyway.

When he arrived at Hermione's house the ministry was there. Harry cringed. He forgot to warn Hermione about the muggle act. When he got inside he was met with a shriek. "Harry James Potter what the hell did you do!"

"Just give me a minute to explain Hermione please. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. There has just been so much going on that I have barely had time to think."

She glared at him. "You have five minutes." She said crossing her arms. He explained to her the same reasons he explained to the wizengamot and she reluctantly agreed that he had a point about most of it. "But taking children away from their parents just because their parents are muggles? That's barbaric!"

"We are not forcing anyone to give up their children. In fact there are clauses in there that ensure that whoever visits gives the options in an unbiased way. You know as well as I do that some muggles abuse magical children and some muggles just can't handle raising them. This is giving them a way out without the child being hurt as well as offering magical support if they keep the child. It is completely up to the parents. And I would think that if the parents would be so willing to give up their child you would agree that they shouldn't have to keep it anyway."

"I suppose if you look at it that way. It's still not right though."

"Neither is forcing a muggle to deal with magical messes when they have no idea what's going on, or children being abused for being different." Harry told her.

When she finally conceded, there was the customary comparison of the test scores, and congratulations all around. They began to discuss their schedules for next year.

"Starting in sixth year we get to choose part-time electives and we can replace classes we failed with other classes." Hermione explained.

Harry chuckled. "You realize that I'm on the board of governors now and pretty much run the school right?" He asked her.

"I forgot. I'm so used to you being clueless about this stuff." Hermione laughed. "So have you decided what you are going to take yet?"

"Yeah for my two part time electives I'm gonna take politics and law, and healing, and I'm gonna replace divination and history of magic with runes and arithmancy.

"Wow you really have planned it out. I can't decide what to take. I just want to take it all, but I guess I'll just take the same two part times as you since I can go on in the rest of my classes. Can you tell me what other changes are coming up? You said that a lot was changing."

"Well Flitwick is the new headmaster, the whole school will be resorted, there won't be any more house tables except at the leaving feast and welcome feast, all of the students will be checked for special talents and blocks and within the next year or two there will be classes started for all the different talents or independent study for the ones that are really rare. There will also be a all house quiddich team that will play in the yearly tournament."

"Wow that is a lot of changes. What about teachers? Did you sack Snape?"

"No I didn't actually. Snape is actually pretty cool now that he got rid of all of those charms that Dumbledore put on him. He's actually staying at my house over the summer to help tutor Dudley. I hired a new charms teacher to replace Flitwick though and Ravenclaw has a new head of house. Charlie Weasley is teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is the new Creature Caretaker, and Bill Weasley is teach DADA for the moment, but I'm hoping to have someone new in there by Christmas break since he really doesn't want to teach."

"Who are you hoping to get?"

"I can't say yet, but I'll let you know before it happens if it happens. You'll like him though." Harry smiled conspiratorially.

Harry invited Hermione over to Potter Manor to spend the last few weeks of summer and she agreed. She would be arriving in a few days. When he got home he instructed the house elves to set up another suite for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All was well

The next day the Floo alarms went off meaning someone was flooing in. When Harry arrived at the floo room he was faced with a very disoriented aunt and uncle. "Wow. That was certianly a strange way to travel." Petunia said shakily.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. You get used to it. Are you just here for a visit or is something wrong?"

"Just for a visit. I missed my boys." Petunia said giving Harry a hug.

"Well follow me. I think Dudley's in the library having lessons, but he can take a break."

"No need to disturb the boy if he's studying. Why don't you just give us a tour first?" Vernon said.

Harry agreed and they embarked on the tour. The floo room was in the upper corner of the house for security reasons so they just worked their way over and down. The top floor contained the floo room, portkey room (padded of course), the owlery, and housing for the elves. The third floor contained all of the suites. There was the head suite, the heir suite, and twelve smaller suites all containing a bedroom, bathroom, sitting area, and kitchenette. They had, of course, already seen those and he offered to let them stay for the remainder of the summer. They declined saying that Vernon was getting things back on track now that he owned Grunnings, but promised to come for Christmas. Then they went to the second floor containing the library, study, training rooms, and potions lab. When they went into the library Vernon and Petunia were shocked at the moving and talking portraits. Even more so that they were Dudley's teachers. They chatted for a while then continued on the tour.

The first floor housed the large sitting area, ballroom, formal dining room, informal dining room, and the large kitchens. While they were in the kitchens Harry asked the elves to whip up a snack and have it ready in about thirty minutes. There was only one part of the tour left and Harry was a little wary of showing them, but if they were going to be staying here they had to know. Harry went to the stairs descending to the dungeons and motioned for them to follow. "These are the dungeons. They are really just used for storage, but it is pretty neat down here. If you ever get lost, especially down here just call Dobby's name and he'll come help you. This is the only part of the house without an internal floo connection for obvious reasons." Harry explained.

They went up to get their snack just as Dudley was finishing their lessons and joined them in the informal dining room. The Dursleys were really enjoying their introduction to the magical world even if much of it did unsettle them still. About that time Fawkes flashed into the room with an urgent message for Harry. _"Your wolfie friend was attacked in Diagon Alley. The colorful one and the snarky one took him to St. Mungo's." _

"Remus was attacked. He's in the hospital. I gotta go." Harry told the table.

"Is he alright?" Dudley asked worried.

"I don't know. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, to get back home you can go back to the main floo room, use the powder like last time and say privet drive. I'm sorry to cut this so short."

"I'm coming with you Harry." Dudley insisted.

"Lets go then. Fawkes will flash us there."

They arrived in the waiting room at St. Mungos and Harry asked at the reception desk for Remus. "He's in the dangerous creature wing on the third floor." The receptionist told him.

"Dangerous creature!" Harry started to yell at her but Dudley was pulling him away towards the lift.

"There's nothing you can do about it right now Harry, but you can use this and the prophet to help your magical creature cause along. For now we need to see Remus though." Dudley told him.

When they got there they saw Tonks pacing the hall. "Harry. Thank goodness you're here. They won't do anything for him without family consent and as the head of his house you're the only one that can consent. Severus just went to look for you."

"Where is the healer?" Harry asked. Tonks pointed to the desk around the corner. Harry walked over. "I'm here about Remus Lupin." he said.

"Are you family?" The healer asked.

"I am the head of his house. What happened and what is being done for him?"

"He was attacked in Diagon Alley by an anti-werewolf group. He has a few burns, bruises, and a broken leg. We had to wait for family consent before we could do anything more than anesthetize him though."

"Why on earth would you need consent for that? I could understand if there was a surgery or some experimental procedure." Harry asked though he already had an idea and if it was what he thought he was gonna have a field day with the Daily Prophet later.

"It's standard policy for dangerous creatures. We cannot heal them and put them back on the streets without someone to claim responsibility for them."

"And if no one does?"

"They are kept in a coma until someone does or they die." The healer said sadly.

"Well I claim responsibility so go take care of him."

"Thank you sir." The healer said gratefully.

Harry went back to the hall with Tonks muttering about stupid biased societies and 'dangerous creature my ass' "I take it the healer told you how someone has to claim responsibility for him before they can heal him" Tonks said spitefully.

"As soon as Remus is out of the woods I'm taking him home. We have a hospital wing and I'll hire a healer. Might even hire that one. He doesn't seem too happy about that policy." Harry said. "Then I'm gonna take a little trip to the Daily Prophet." He smirked evilly.

When the healer came back out Harry cornered him. "You don't seem to like the policies here." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't. I see these people every day and they are just as human as you or me. They just have an affliction that makes them dangerous from time to time. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to have tea with Mr. Lupin on the full moon, but otherwise he seems like a good man."

"He is a wonderful man. I want to take him home and I would like to hire you to care for him in the meantime if you would be amenable. In fact I am considering opening up a hospital specifically for magical creatures and would love for someone like you to run it." Harry told the man.

"I can't afford to take a pay cut or I wouldn't be working here." The healer said sadly.

"I don't think you realize who I am." Harry smiled. "I am Lord Harry Potter-Black-Craven-Dervous-Wade-Horlen and can pay you twice what you are making here."

The healer smiled wide at this. "Bless you son. I accept and when you open your hospital you can count on me to do whatever is needed. Let me go pack my things and I will be right with you."

When they arrived back at the manor Petunia and Vernon were still there. "We wanted to make sure your friend was okay." Petunia said to Harry.

"He'll be fine Aunt Petunia. Thank you. We have a healer moving in to care for him. He'll be asleep for a few days though."

"That's good. Why was he attacked?" Vernon asked.

"He was attacked because the wizarding world is stupid and prejudiced and hate werewolves. That's one thing I have every intention of changing."

"He's a werewolf?" Petunia asked frightened.

"Yes he is, but he is only dangerous one night a month and even then only if he doesn't take his potion to keep him in his right mind." Harry informed her attempting to keep his frustration at her fear off his face. She is just a muggle after all. She knows nothing of werewolves or the wolfsbane potion.

Harry then left for the prophet to give them a great story. They began the story with a short bio of Remus Lupin, all the good works he has done, his kindness and compassion. Then added that he was a werewolf and the way he was treated at St. Mungo's when a group attacked him because of it. There was also an interview with Harry on the great influence Remus has been in his life. If that didn't get people thinking than nothing would. Harry was also going to try to get Remus to give an interview when he was feeling better.

While Harry was gone Dudley saw his parents out and then went to sit with Remus.

The healer was just checking on him when Dudley came in. "How is he?" Dudley asked.

"He's doing as well as can be expected. He should be awake sometime tomorrow and back on his feet the day after." Healer Kenzie said.

"Good. I can't believe anyone would attack him. He's just such a kind man." Dudley said sadly.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah I do. He's actually my cousin's godfather. Unofficially of course since werewolves aren't allowed to be godparents, but the last month or so he's seemed so much like a godfather to me too."

"It's so nice to be around people who don't have the typical prejudice against people like this. In my line of work it's not often we see beings like werewolves being cared about."

"It's really sad. That's what Harry and I are hoping to change. I can't stand people like Remus being treated so horrible for something that they can't change."

"Well I wish you the best of luck. My father was bitten by a werewolf when I was a child and he lived with it for a few years until one full moon he somehow managed to get out of his cage and killed someone. He was put down like an animal. Even after he was bitten he was still the same man. I hate to see other people go through that." He said as he left Dudley alone with Remus.

Harry came in about half an hour later. "Heya Dud. How is he?"

"Kenzie said he should wake up tomorrow."

"Thank God. I'm gonna ask Kenzie to do a checkup on everyone who's living here once Remus is taken care of. We need a regular healer outside of school."

"That sounds good. I like him. Did you know his father was a werewolf?"

"No I didn't, but that explains a lot." Harry said deep in thought. "By the way, my friend Hermione is coming tomorrow to stay for the rest of the summer." Dudley nodded.

"Remus thinks I'll be ready for my OWLs next week if I study hard then I'll be able to go into sixth year with you."

"That'll be great Dud! If you need help studying the portraits and I can help until Remus feels up to it. Has he taught you the Patronus Charm yet?"

"No not yet. I think he's just trying to get me through the most important stuff so I can pass the tests for right now."

"Yeah that's a good plan. Tell you what. The next few days we'll go over all the stuff you need to know and if there's time I'll teach you the patronus. It's good for extra points."

"Thanks Harry. I appreciate it."

When Harry woke up the next morning his first thought was Remus. When he got to Remus' room Kenzie was just walking out. "He's awake now and healing nicely." Harry thanked him and knocked softly on the door before going in.

"How are you feeling Remus?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing really."

"It's not nothing. You were attacked for no reason and then were almost denied the care you needed at St. Mungo's and spent a day in a healing coma. All because of a stupid prejudice."

Remus laughed. "Easy there cub. No need to make a crusade out of it. I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't have to be and this has been a crusade of mine since third year. I just happen to have the resources now to do something about it. Things will change for you Remus. And soon." Harry promised.

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me that you would try, but don't get your hopes up too much." Remus said sadly.

Harry hugged Remus, and promised again that things would change. He went to the kitchens and asked the elves to make breakfast for everyone and send Remus' up to his room.

Halfway through breakfast an owl showed up with the Daily Prophet, he grabbed it and paid the owl. He saw his interview on the front page, followed by the bio of Remus. This was followed by a note from the editor.

Dear Readers:

After hearing the heartfelt story of Remus Lupin and the testimonial of the Boy-who-lived, I can't help but wonder if wizarding society as a whole is wrong about werewolves. Obviously there are some who are evil like in any other portion of society, but perhaps this issue is the wake-up call we need to realize that many of them are just like you and me. My heart goes out to Remus Lupin and young Harry Potter in this trying time, and I wish them the best.

Over the course of the day the manor was flooded with letters for Remus. Harry considered going through them to make sure there wasn't anything hurtful, but realized that Remus was an adult, and as such, would likely not be happy about such a measure. He did insist on staying with Remus while he read them.

Most of the letters were filled with well wishes, apologies on behalf of society as a whole, occasional apologies for how the writer themselves had viewed werewolves in the past, and railing against the laws and prejudices that allow people like him to be victimized. Of course there were a few crazy people, among them a handful of people who thought all werewolves should be killed, and even a marriage proposal. Harry and Remus both had a good laugh about that one.

Harry then broached the subject of Remus himself giving an interview with the Prophet. He reluctantly agreed and Harry went to owl the editor immediately.

The editor arrived after lunch, and got on with the interview.

DP: I was sorry to hear about your attack Mr. Lupin. I hope you are recovering well?

RL: I am. Thank you. Unfortunately I have become used to attacks of this nature, though this was the only time I had to be hospitalized for it.

DP: No one should ever have to become used to being attacked. Why do you think that society has such a prejudice against your kind?

RL: Fear mostly. There are some werewolves, like Fenrir Greyback, who use their illness as a weapon to torture and punsih, and unfortunately that is what society sees in werewolves. Most of us though are just people like everyone else. We want to work, fall in love, have a family, friends, and be happy. We do our best never to harm anyone.

DP: What precautions do you take for the full moon?

RL: First of all I take the wolfsbane potion every month, though it is hard to get since it's very expensive and since werewolves are not allowed, by law to hold jobs, we have difficulties getting our hands on it. If it weren't for my honorary godson, Harry Potter, I would not be able to get it. But I digress, whether or not I can get the potion I always lock myself in a warded cell away from all people. Even with the potion I feel it is a necessary precaution, in case the potion is brewed incorrectly, or wears off early. Occasionally I am accompanied by an animagus, since a werewolf cannot infect an animagus in animal form. This is simply for company to make things more comfortable for me.

DP: I imagine it can be very boring and lonely sitting in a warded cell alone all night with nothing to pass the time.

RL: That it is. But it is worth it to make sure that no one is harmed and that I don't accidentally subject anyone else to this curse.

DP: You call it a curse. Is that simply because of the views of society and the restrictive laws?

RL: That is part of it yes, but many people don't realize how painful and draining it is to live through. A werewolf transformation is nothing like an animagus transformation which is instantaneous and painless. It is drawn out for as long as 15 minutes and involves bones breaking and reforming, internal organs shifting, claws breaking through the skin on hands and feet. The entire thing is agonizing. Then to have to change back just a few hours later the same way. It's also very draining. After a transformation I am very weak and do little but sleep for two days following.

DP: That does sound like a curse. Can you tell me the circumstances surrounding your contraction of this curse?

RL: I was six years old when I was bitten. Fenrir Greyback himself was the one to bite me. My father had offended someone who hired Greyback to kill myself and my brother. During the night of the full moon he positioned himself near our home and when the transformation was complete he attacked. He killed my brother first. My father managed to fight him off just as he bit my leg as I was running away. I've often wondered in the years since if my brother was the lucky one.

DP: It must have been difficult to deal with as a small child.

RL: It was. I didn't understand why I had to be locked up every month. I was so scared, and the pain was incomprehensible to me at 6 years old. I kept begging my parents to make it stop hurting and to not lock me away. I would cry and promise to be a good boy, but they, crying themselves, did what they had to do, and tried to explain as best they could.

DP: That really is a heartfelt story. I'll leave you to your healer now and truly hope that you feel better soon. I also hope that life is made better for you and your kind in the near future.

The Prophet the next day printed the interview word for word, along with an interview with healer Kenzie telling about his experiences with his father and subsequently with those in the dangerous creatures ward. He spoke not only of werewolves, but of vampires. Goblins and centaurs have their own healers so he wouldn't have seen any of them, and as far as anyone knows, dementors don't get sick or hurt.

The following day provided an in-depth interview, much like the one with Remus, but with a vampire. He had a similar story, and received all of his blood from blood banks, or in times of emergency, from animals. There was a call from the editor for wizards to reevaluate their views of these "humans with afflictions" as they were called.

Soon it was time for the next Wizengamot meeting. After Dudley was sworn in with his two seats, the head of magical law enforcement was the one to propose a bill this time calling for the better treatment of werewolves and vampires. This would allow them to marry, have children, and have jobs with restrictions. In the original bill they would be unable to hold any government offices, or in the case of vampires, be unable to work in any capacity with children, and werewolves would not be allowed to reside in any building with children.

Harry chose this moment to speak. "I can understand not allowing a werewolf or vampire to be a department head, or minister for magic, since there could be emergency situations that can arise when they are currently afflicted, but I believe that as long as precautions are taken they should be permitted to hold government jobs, such as an auror, unspeakable, or other ministry positions. I also think that limiting their access to children is reasonable, but exceptions should be made as long as the proper precautions are taken."

"What type of precautions do you propose Lord Potter?" called a voice from the back.

"For example, werewolves with access to the wolfsbane potion should not be limited in employment except for department head and minister for magic. I propose that the werewolf be tested monthly for the wolfsbane, and in fact, plan to set up a fund myself to provide the potion to any werewolf willing to take an oath to never intentionally bite or harm another person. In the case of living with children, such as if one were to teach at Hogwarts they should have warded quarters for the full moons as well as the wolfsbane potion. With regards to vampires, proof can be given that their bloodlust is sated each week and they can give oaths saying that they will never bite a person."

After some discussion it was agreed except that any werewolves on school properties be given warded quarters away from the main school building in addition to the wolfsbane, and vampires undergo monthly vertiserum testing in any government or teaching position to ensure that they have not and will not harm another person. With those provisions the law was passed.

Harry went home a happy man. He could now have his preffered DADA teacher. He couldn't wait to tell Remus.

When Harry and Dudley returned to the manor they first went to Remus' room. The healer said that he should be back to his old self by the next day and would officially be released.

"So Remus. Dudley and I need a DADA teacher for Hogwarts. You interested?"

Remus looked weary. "Harry, you know that werewolves aren't able to hold jobs. Especially jobs in a school full of children."

"Now they can. We just voted in a new law allowing werewolves to marry, have children, and hold jobs including teaching at Hogwarts. You just have to take the wolfsbane and have warded quarters separate from the main castle for full moons, but you can live in the castle the rest of the time." Dudley told him grinning.

Remus looked from Harry to Dudley and back to Harry in astonishment. Then he hugged each boy in turn laughing giddily. Harry stage-whispered to Dudley "I think that's a yes Dud."

"Of course that's a yes silly cub. This is like a dream come true!"

Harry then wrote to Tom to tell him of the new law. He also made sure to say that he wasn't the one to bring up the idea, though he did remove some of the originally proposed restrictions, proving that the wizarding world as a whole was coming around to the idea. Harry had also discussed the dementor situation with Fudge and that was easily remedied as it didn't call for any changes except for the attitudes of those dealing directly with the dementors. Harry himself would continue to research how to help them and restore them to humanity, but in the meantime it was the best they could do. With the views of the wizarding world changing it would be simple to secure better treatment for the goblins, centaurs, and house-elves. Leaving the only issue as the dark arts. He suggested that Tom write a letter to the Prophet telling them everything he told Harry about the war, how it started, how it got so out of hand, and the truth about the dark arts.

At the next Board of Governors meeting it was announced that Remus would be the new DADA teacher and Harry brought up the issue of Professor Binns. "It's high time he realized he's a ghost and retires before he bores another generation of students into coma's" He told them. "Does anyone have any ideas for a replacement?"

"I have a somewhat radical idea, but since the new laws allow it..." Harry motioned for the man to continue. "I know a vampire, who much like your friend Mr. Lupin, was bitten as a child and has in fact never bitten a human. As it so happens this vampire is approximately 1700 years old so is uniquely qualified to teach history."

"Has he ever taught before?" Harry asked

"Many times. Before the ban on vampires holding jobs he was actually a history teacher at a small school in Ireland."

"That sounds good then. I trust you to handle the interview process. Of course like everyone else, Professor Flitwick will have final say, but I think it's a good idea. I think in that case that history classes should be moved to the dungeons so that he doesn't have to worry about sunlight peeking in or some vengeful student opening the curtains." Dudley said, happy that he was now comfortable enough in the wizarding world to contribute to these things. Everyone agreed.

"Now the only issue is Trelawny for divination. I say we continue on as last year and allow the centaur Firenze to teach the subject, but still allow Trelawny to reside in the school for protection and comfort as a thank you for all her years of service." Harry suggested. As that was agreed upon the meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways.

The night after the board meeting Harry received a letter from Tom.

Harry,

I would like to thank you again for all the work you are doing. Since there is no longer any reason to fight as the dark arts are primarily a political issue, I will do as you suggest and write the letter. I will also state that I am ending the war and as a peace offering sending the bodies of the fanatics, and the live death eaters that cannot be rehabilited to the ministry for trial. I will remove the mark from everyone and create a new identity for myself. I would love to get to know you better and perhaps we could get together for lunch sometime after my work is done. Maybe we could talk about me joining the House of Dervous then? Check the Prophet tomorrow for my letter. I am glad we could work things out.

Tom to-be-decided

Harry sighed. Despite himself he was starting to grow somewhat fond of Tom through their correspondence. It was time to tell his friends and family about his dealings with the ex-dark lord.

As expected Hermione was horrified at first, but accepted it. She did ask if Harry was able to forgive Tom for the death of his parent's so easily. Harry replied that Dumbledore was the one to make the false prophecy leading Tom to believe he had to kill Harry or be killed by him. Not that it made it right of course, but did make it understandable. Understandable enough not to hate the man, but instead to hate Dumbledore who offered his family on a silver platter.

Dudley, not really being part of the war at any point was unphased. Snape of course didn't care. Tonks and Remus were much like Hermione, but again accepted it and decided if so much good came of it then it was ok.

The following day saw the letter from Lord Voldemort as front page news, followed by the article reporting all of the death eaters that were turned into the ministry by Tom himself.

Harry and Tom had lunch that day and after taking a magical oath from Tom attesting to his giving up the Dark Lord business forever accepted him into the Dervous family, but not as an heir; as a member only. After another oath never to harm anyone welcomed into the house, Harry even invited Tom to spend the remainder of the summer holiday's at Potter Manor.

Petunia and Vernon visited often for the remainder of the holidays. Dudley kept up with his magical studies and was able to join in his sixth year with Harry and Hermione and the three of them (when not studying, dealing with wizengamot and board duties) had a wonderful rest of the summer.

During the remainder of the summer the letter from the ex-dark lord sparked a debate on the use of the dark magic and saw many restrictions lifted. Not the unforgivables though. They were still restricted, but were no longer an automatic life sentence as long as they could be justified in trial. It was just easier not to use them and end up on trial except in extreme cases.

Hogwarts started up again and all of the students were resorted. There were many students who changed houses, most notable being that Harry became a Slytherin, Dudley a Hufflepuff, Hermione a Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini a Gryffindor, Draco Mafoy a Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom a Hufflepuff, and Susan Bones a Gryffindor.

All of the students enjoyed their new houses and the interhouse rivalry was no longer hateful and volatile but friendly. There was no more prejudices against any of the houses and even Slytherin's cunning and Hufflepuffs loyalty were commended by all.

Tom Dervous and Harry Potter became close friends and collaborated on many ideas to improve the wizarding world.


End file.
